The Worlds Within
by Imagination Live
Summary: The Doctor has another new companion just who and what could she be? While watching a solar flare, a premeditated series of events causes the TARDIS to malfunction and create an outer-dimensional rift that brings together several worlds into the TARDIS, creating a hilariously wacky environment that brings things that stump even the Doctor. AU, OC
1. Accidents Happen

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, my OC's, and my imagination.**

**A/N: Ran out of space up there so :D here we go lol. AU, blurred out cussing (because of the foul-mouthed characters lol), and more worlds than just Doctor Who and the Avengers as you can see lol :D . Lol I wasn't sure about posting this fic yet but my friend TFAartFreak convinced me into it XD lol, so thank her for being able to read it "early" lol XD. Thank you, here's the story :D**

A young girl with light brown hair and light blue eyes, wandered around the console room of the TARDIS with her laptop in her arms. She kept muttering "Plug ins, plug ins... Aha!" She plugged her laptop cord into the TARDIS console and went to work.

"Angie, have you seen the Doctor?" a ginger asked.

"No, I haven't..."

"What'cha doing?"

"Playing an RPG."

"Angie, have you seen Donna?" The Doctor called.

"We're in here Doctor!" Donna called.

"Oh... Well, I was going to ask you both if you wanted to see the Cintani Solar Flare," he said walking up to them "Three suns line up in a triangle and create a massive burst of sunlight in a whole range of colors, it's brilliant!"

"Sure!" they chirped.

Angie grabbed the console with one hand and her laptop with the other, while Donna jumped up and grabbed the console, and the Doctor set the TARDIS in motion. They shook violently for several moments before landing. Angie set down her laptop and ran for the door, she opened it and stared in awe at the amazing light show, and the suns hadn't even lined up yet. The Doctor and Donna appeared behind her. "Amazing!" Donna breathed.

"Yeah..." Angie breathed.

"This happens once every 300 Earth years," The Doctor said "It's one of the most spectacular light shows in the galaxy."

"How come our eyes aren't burning if we're looking at suns?" Angie asked.

"The TARDIS is toning down the intensity by about, 200 trillion."

"Amazing!"

He grinned "Very."

"I'm gonna go get my camera!" Donna shouted excitedly running towards the hallway.

"Donna!" The Doctor laughed. "It won't-." At that moment she tripped over the laptop cord, and grabbed onto the console accidently hitting a switch and sending the TARDIS towards the suns. Angie shouted as she flew out of the door, the Doctor grabbed her and pulled her back in, holding onto her and shutting the door as they went flying into the center of the Solar Flare as it lined up. The room exploded with bright colors as the TARDIS got hit directly with the Flare.

Right before the intensity died, a voice said, "Players 1 through 6 have entered the game."

Angie opened her eyes and blinked, as the light disappeared to reveal Donna standing next to the console and her laptop. She saw three other people in the room besides her, Donna, and the Doctor whom she was holding onto. The Doctor inched over to Donna Slowly as she started to shimmer, "Donna, are you alright?" He asked.

They could barely see her body change shape through the shimmering light surrounding her body, "She's just fine Sweetie!"

The Doctor's mouth gaped when the light cleared revealing River Song. "What the heck is going on!?" a man asked.

"River Song!? What's going on!?"

River Song abruptly shimmered revealing Donna, "Okay! That was not me! I would never call you that!"

"What the heck's going on!? Who are you people!?" The Doctor asked.

"I know!" Angie said excitedly clapping her hands "That one's Cloud Strife," She said pointing to one of them, he stared at her.

"How do you know my name?"

She ignored him for a moment "Tony Stark," she said pointing at the man who spoke.

"That's actually not surprising, everyone who's not a hermit knows about me."

"And Dean Winchester."

She ran over to Cloud and glommed him "You're so cool! I've played Final Fantasy 7 so many times! It's my favorite!"

Before Cloud could say anything Dean shouted "How the hell do you know that!?" Then pulled a gun out of his back pocket and pointed it randomly at people. "Alright, you sons of a *****, what the hell is going on!? Where the hell are we!?"

Tony cautiously stepped toward Angie and Cloud. Cloud pushed Angie behind him as he stepped in front of her, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword in the process. The Doctor moved in front of Donna while he tried to reason with him "Easy now... We don't know what's going on... So if you just put that down-."

"Stay where you are, dirtbag," he warned the Doctor, "I have a full clip and I don't do warning shots."

Donna shimmered into a new person and shouted "Bad boy!" Dean winced and dropped it after a spark flash between his hand and the gun.

"What the hell was that! Alright, who the hell is that chick!? Is she a witch?" Dean asked pulling a dagger from his back pocket.

"I'm the TARDIS, the Game Admin."

"TARDIS!? What do you mean 'Game Admin!" Angie asked.

"You six, including Donna, have been selected to participate in the game. You must complete all of the levels in order to leave." The TARDIS said.

"Oooooh! What kind!? RPG? Shooter? Racing?"

"I don't think you should be so excited Angie. Something's wrong with the TARDIS." the Doctor said.

"Whatever you want it to be." She said.

"What happens if we lose?" Cloud asked.

Tony looked at him nervously. "I'm sure you won't. You six are all rather strong and brilliant, you can work together to overcome anything that gets thrown at you."

"Are you sure?" Angie asked hesitantly.

"TARDIS," The Doctor walked up to her. Angie tried to listen in as they started whispering together. The TARDIS looked over at her, then the Doctor. Are they talking about me? She thought. Why? Is he asking that I don't play?

"I don't buy any of this ****! There's the door right there!" Dean said storming over to the doors.

"Don't open those!" The Doctor and Angie shouted at the same time.

He ignored them and opened the doors, nearly falling into space "Holy ****!" He shouted grabbing onto the doors and pulling himself back inside. He fell to the ground and leaned heavily against the side of the TARDIS catching his breath.

Cloud and Tony walked over to the doors and looked out "We're in space..." Cloud said. "Cid would love to be here..."

"So she teleported all of us into your space ship," Tony said. "Why though?"

"Are you three human?"

Angie scratched the side of her face nervously "Well I thought I was... Until the Doctor and Donna found me a few months ago... Turns out he's not the last Timelord anymore!" She said smiling at the Doctor, then looking back at them. "But Donna, yeah she's human, we don't know what happened to her."

"She keeps changing, she's in flux..." The Doctor muttered about Donna.

"You thought you were human?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I guess they just left me on Earth so I'd escape the Time War."

"Time War?" Cloud asked "And what did you mean by Final Fantasy 7?"

She answered their questions, as well as explained how she knew Tony and Dean. "Abducted by aliens... This is just freaking great! Like demons weren't enough for me and Sam to-." Dean muttered then his mind clicked and he jumped up "Alright where's Sam!?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know," Angie shrugged.

He thought for a moment "Fine, I'll play your stupid game! But when I beat it, you Martians better get me the hell out of here!"

"Martians are from Mars retard," Angie scowled.

"Be nice Angie..." The Doctor said absently.

"Yeah, yeah..." she muttered rolling her eyes as she shut the TARDIS doors.

"But why?" Tony asked, "Why pull us here just for a game?"

"Everything will be revealed. In time," she added.

"Let's go then! No use standing around here!" Angie said excitedly before running for the hallway, with Cloud and Dean behind her.

"Angie wait!"

Tony went up to the Doctor "Do you want me to help you figure out what happened to the ship? I'm pretty good with tech."

The Doctor looked at him, "Um, sure."

The men went over to the console where the TARDIS was standing with her arms crossed. Tony pressed a few buttons and TARDIS smacked him "Don't start touching my buttons Mr. Stark!"

"Be nice, girl." The Doctor told her while Tony stared at her.

TARDIS shimmered into River Song "You should buy her a drink first before you start touching her buttons."

The Doctor's face grew bright red, while Tony raised an eyebrow at them "River, you make it seem like it's-." He stopped and blushed further.

"Don't worry Sweetie we're all married." River Song said kissing his cheek.

"Now you make it sound like Polygamy!"

"Isn't it? Oh, and by the way, the problem you need to fix is in the Eye of Harmony." she said patting his arm, then shimmering back into TARDIS "You weren't supposed to tell him that!" She shimmered back into River Song "I didn't tell him how to beat the game!" She laughed, before shimmering back into Donna "What the heck is going on Doctor!? Why am I changing!?"

"I don't know yet, I think we might find out in the Eye of Harmony." He said. "Allons-y!" He said grinning at them before jumping away into the hallway, the two following him.

**A/N: Rewrote this chapter. Thanks for reading ^^**


	2. Staring Contest

Angie went through the hallway with her companions and after a few minutes they heard footsteps running towards them. The others ran around a corner "Finally found you lot." Donna huffed.

"If you can change into the TARDIS now wouldn't you already know?" she asked.

"Like I told the Doctor a few minutes ago, they won't tell me anything."

"So you built your ship so she thinks she's a chick, you sure have issues." Dean laughed.

The Doctor and Angie stared at him like he was an idiot "She's alive. She wasn't built, she was grown." Angie said.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

She explained to him exactly what the Doctor had told her, making the Doctor smile. "Timelord... So you can control time?" Cloud asked.

"Not really, well sort of, well, not anymore," Angie thought for a moment "We can see it and travel through it."

"See it?" Tony asked.

"It's complicated..." she said as they walked up to a door.

She opened it and they saw the garden, as soon as they all filed in the door disappeared and a voice said "Entering level one, the Garden. New elements have joined the game."

"What does it mean 'New elements have joined the game'..?" Tony wondered aloud.

They wandered through the garden and found a girl a little older than Angie. "Angie!"

"Nikky!? What are you doing here!?"

"I don't know, I woke up in a wheel barrow a few hours ago. Where are we?"

"A few hours ago?" Donna asked, "How was it a few hours ago?"

The Doctor pondered, "Well we are in a time machine..."

"Are you a player?" Angie asked.

"Player?"

"Never mind. We're in the TARDIS gardens." Angie said. "Nikky these are my friends." She introduced them all.

"Dean Winchester!" She squealed happily "Awesome!" she glommed him.

Dean looked like he was having a debate in his head 'Push the girl off because he's mad about the situation he's in' or 'hug the cute blonde'. He decided on the second one. "So, Nikky-."

"Don't even start, Dean." Angie rolled her eyes.

He cleared his throat "Right, now's not the time." he said looking away after pushing her off. Nikky frowned and backed off, right as they heard a cry for help.

They ran in the direction of the cry of distress and saw a man shaking in front of an angelic looking statue while holding a mug, beside him was a table full of stacked and swaying empty mugs. "Jack?" The Doctor asked "What are you doing here?"

"Doctor! Help me!"

"What are you doing?" Angie asked.

"I've been staring at this Weeping Angel for the past twelve hours, I've gone through 30 cups of coffee!" He said. As he set down his empty mug, a new one appeared beside his hand and he picked it up and started drinking "31. Please! Get a mirror! Do something!"

"I think your friends lost it..." Dean said.

"I agree," Tony said.

"Who are those people!? Doctor, do you have new companions? Forget that! Help me!"

"Jack, that's not a Weeping Angel." The Doctor said, pitying his friend.

"Yes it is! Look! It moved! It's got a knife!" They all looked to see a knife in one of its hands.

Angie heard Nikky giggle before Dean shouted "Hey! That's my knife!" and grabbed it out of the Angel's hands.

"See Doctor! It grabbed his knife!"

"How Jack? You've been staring at it."

"I must've blinked!"

The Doctor sighed "Jack, Weeping Angels don't even use knives."

"This one's a hybrid then!"

"Uhm. Jack. Nikky's messing with you, she's a pickpocket and she's fast." Angie said.

"Angie!"

"You pickpocketed me!?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, so what?" She asked walking off.

"She's just like someone else I know..." Cloud muttered.

"Oh, thank god! I have to pee!" Jack shouted while running off to the nearest cropping of trees. They looked at each other and shook their heads before walking off. They wandered around the garden until they found a door.

"Well that was easy for level one." Cloud said.

"Never say anythings easy." Angie and Tony said.

**A/N:** Rewrite ^^. Thanks for reading please rate and review ^^


	3. Easy as Cake, Wait What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own ASDF lol.**

They walked down the hallway hearing weird noises the further they went, soon they started hearing a low moan, and soon it got louder and more frequent. Dean snickered "Sounds like someone's getting it on."

"Small ears!" The Doctor said angrily cupping his hands over Angie's ears.

Donna smacked Dean "Oi! Watch your language!"

Dean winced "Sorry..."

"I'm not a kid," Angie muttered.

The Doctor removed his hands from her ears and said. "In human terms almost, but in Timelord terms you are definitely a child, and you will be for at least a hundred years."

Tony, Cloud and Dean stopped in disbelief "A hundred years!?" Tony asked.

"How old is she now?" Cloud asked.

"You can ask me, you know! I'm fourteen!" Angie glared.

"How long can you live for?" Tony asked interested.

The Doctor let loose a long breath, "A very long time."

"How old are you?" Dean asked.

The Doctor stopped for a moment calculating in his head "About 903."

"****," Dean said in disbelief.

Donna smacked him harder than last time "Oi! What did I say!?"

He winced "Sorry."

They reached the door, Angie motioned to open it, but Donna pulled her back and the Doctor went first, making Angie roll her eyes at them. As soon as he opened the door they heard someone moan "... Pies! Pies! Oh, lovely pies!" The Doctor walked in to see a man stuffing his face with pie in between moans, but what was even weirder than that was what was happening beside him, a birthday cake, and three cupcakes were sitting next to him and doing the same thing.

"What the-," The Doctor asked.

Dean pushed past him and stopped abruptly "Cas? What the hell are you doing? What the hell are those things next to you!?"

Cas turned and stared at Dean like a child who was caught in the act. Filling covered his face and hands. He stared for a moment then sucked the filling off his fingers while pretending he wasn't, when he finished he sat back in his chair. "Oh, hey, Dean. What are you doing here?"

Everyone else filed in and a voice echoed around them "Entering level two, the Kitchen. New elements have joined the game."

"Is that my banana crème pie..?" The Doctor whimpered then started crying "You ate my banana crème pie! That was the last one!"

"Uhhh, I think you're missing the bigger picture." Angie said pulling on his arm. "There is a birthday cake and three cupcakes eating a pie on our table... They even have facial features..."

The cakes stared at her strangely. "Pie tastes good." They looked over to see the littlest cupcake with green frosting had spoken, filling dripped from its mouth.

"Wouldn't that be considered cannibalism..?" Cloud asked. They all stared at him "They're all pastries."

"Maybe its pastryism." Tony smirked contemplating.

"No, I think it would be cannibalism."

"No, it would be pastryism since they're pastries."

"They don't call it humanism!" Cloud glared.

Dean smirked "Vegetarian, humanitarian!" he smirked before leaving the conversation.

"See, just like those! There's pastryism and cannibalism!" Tony said defiantly.

"You just made up pastryism!"

They were still fighting in the background when the pink frosted cupcake licked pie off its face and asked. "Daddy, what's cannibalism?"

"It's when you eat another living creature," The birthday cake explained.

"Actually, it's when you eat something of the same species as your own..." Cas explained.

"What's a species?" the yellow frosted cupcake asked.

"Well son, species means pie," the Birthday cake said.

The cupcakes riveted their attention on the humans and Timelords, their cold eyes boring into them making them shudder. "Does that mean they're pie?"

They asked in unison.

The Birthday cake laughed "I guess it does."

"It's not like we can be eaten by cakes!" Dean scoffed. The cakes opened their mouths to reveal knives where teeth should be. "Holy ****!"

"What is wrong with you two!?" Donna shouted at Tony and Cloud "We're about to be eaten by cake and you two are bickering!"

They looked at her "What?" they asked in unison.

"Do you want to eat more pie with us Cas?" The green cupcake asked.

Cas thought about it "I'd like more pie-."

"Cas! You're not going to eat us right!?" Dean shouted in disbelief.

"Well, now that I think about it, pies need to be baked right?" He asked.

"You can't be serious Cas!?" Dean asked "Angels don't eat people! And besides, I'm your friend!" Dean panicked.

"They're trying to eat us!?" Cloud and Tony shouted while stepping back.

"You just now realized this!?" The Doctor asked. The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at the cakes and sonic-ed, the birthday cake started bubbling.

"No! I have a wife and kids! Can't you see that!?" it shouted.

"Daddy!" The cupcakes shouted. The birthday cake blew up like a Slitheen hit by vinegar, and splattered them with frosting, the teeth went straight for Tony and Cloud's heads but landed in the wall beside them.

"You murderer!" The littlest cupcake screeched. "You killed our daddy!"

"Mommy!" The three cupcakes wailed as little sprinkles flew out of their eyes.

The room shook violently as the ceiling started breaking apart creating a cloud of dust as something very heavy broke through. A voice surrounded them, "Level two boss activated, name: Beefcake." When the dust cleared they saw a workout themed cake big enough to fit three people inside.

"Beefcake? She doesn't look like beef to me..." Cas said.

"What happened my little darlings?" Beefcake asked in a very manly macho voice.

Angie, Dean, and Tony tried to hold back their laughter, "That's Beefcake alright..." Dean said under his breath.

The cake stared at them "What did you say?"

Dean paled "Nothing... I didn't say anything... Why would I. I mean you're a very-." he breathed in "Attractive looking cake..." He said nervously.

"They killed Daddy!" The pink one wailed.

Beefcake looked murderous "You killed their father! And right in front of them! They'll be scarred for life! I'll kill you for my babies, and for my Bubbly!" She wailed. "Babies wait at home for me... Mommy will finish this soon," She said darkly as she hunched towards them.

"Come back soon mommy!" The little cupcakes called as they hopped in a line towards the oven, jumped in and shut the door.

Beefcake growled and launched towards them avoiding the table and Cas who had decided to finish the Doctor's pie. They ran around the table to avoid her while the Doctor tried to sonic her. "She's too big! I can't blow her up!"

"Are you calling me fat!?" She roared.

"No! No, you're perfect the way you are! You know men! Always saying the wrong thing!" Donna said trying to appease her.

"You're right. But you all still murdered my husband!"

They kept circling around the table until Angie got an idea. This is a video game... Whatever I want it to be... I hope this works! "MMORPG! Equip Tony Stark with Iron Man suit!" Tony was lost in a white light, when it disappeared he was wearing his Iron Man suit.

Iron Man, suddenly realizing what happened, used a repulsor ray on Beefcake sending her up in cake goop. The Final Fantasy VII end battle theme played and the voice said "Beefcake defeated by Tony Stark. Loot received: Spiderweb x3." Three pouches materialized in the air and floated to the table.

"What is this?" Tony asked as the plating on his head slid up revealing his face.

"It slows down a target." Angie and Cloud said in unison. Angie grinned at Cloud and he smirked at her. She picked them up and put them in her pocket,

"We'll most likely need those later." she looked at Tony "I believe if you want to put the suit on or take it off you have to say 'Equip' and 'Unequip' like I did before."

"Alright. Unequip Iron Man suit." the white light flashed on him again and when it disappeared the suit did too.

Dean walked up to Cas who was still eating and punched him in the back of the head, sending his face into the remains of the crème pie. "What the heck!? Who did that!?" He asked wiping his eyes off.

"You're an *** Cas! Hey that rhymes." He chuckled slightly then grew sober.

"Why do you say that Dean?" Cas asked genuinely confused.

"Because you'd sell us out for pie, and were going to eat us!" he said punching his head, making his face fly into the pie again. Cas lifted his head and rubbed the back of it, while licking his lips, then continued eating. Dean rolled his eyes and walked off with the others.

**A/N: Rewrite, pls R&amp;R ^^**


	4. The Mushroom Cup

"That was a good idea Angie! I thought for sure we were going to die!" Donna said patting her head.

Angie blushed "Don't do that..." she grumbled.

"That would be an embarrassing way to die..." Dean muttered.

Donna ruffled her hair more and laughed as they all continued through the hallway, soon they came to a door. Cloud opened it and stepped inside "That's a big closet..!" He said amazed staring at the multi-floored clothes closet, he walked forwards and looked to the top, all he saw was a white speck, when he looked down it was completely black.

"Entering level three, the closet. New elements have joined the game."

Angie heard footsteps and turned towards the sound "Who's there?"

The others turned to her. "You hear something?" Donna asked.

"Footsteps."

The footsteps grew louder and faster like they were running, then suddenly something bowled into her. "Angie! I'm back! And guess who I found!"

Angie tried to keep track of her friends hands while she hugged her, when she felt Nikky reach into her pocket she grabbed her hand and pulled it out.

"You'd pickpocket from a friend?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"I know you have good stuff," She shrugged.

"Sam!" Dean said happily, rushing up to greet him, and giving him a bro hug. "Dude you will not believe what just happened!"

"I probably will after what I saw... Where are we?" Sam asked.

"In a spaceship. What'd you see?"

"Spaceship!?" Sam asked surprised. "And you're just cool with that?"

"Five stages of grief..." Dean joked. "Anyways Sam what'd you see?"

"A bunch of winged rats with red pompoms on their heads."

"He means Moogles!" Nikky squealed.

"Moogles are here!?" Angie squealed, before scowling offended "Moogles are not winged rats! They're adorable! And they're just as intelligent as you or I!"

Sam stared at her, finally noticing the party. "Right... Anyways, Dean who're these people? And do you know this girl who keeps following me?"

"That's Nikky and she's a klepto so don't let her hug you-."

"****!" He searched his pockets "She took my wallet!"

"Sorry." She said less than sincerely before sighing and handing it back. Sam snatched it out of her hands and searched it, he sighed in exasperation and rolled his head to look at her "I'm missing my Driver's License and fifty bucks."

She sighed "Fine."

"Why'd you take my driver's license anyways?"

"I wanted your picture." she said nonchalantly.

Sam shuddered but chose to ignore it as she gave back the items, he stuffed them back into his wallet, and put it all back in his pocket. "So what'd you see?" he asked folding his arms. Dean explained what had happened since they last saw each other, making Sam stare in disbelief "You fought some pastries that were eating a pie?"

"Pastryism." Tony said knowingly.

"It's cannibalism!"

Donna sighed and shook her head "Oi, don't start you two..."

"Yeah, they wanted to eat us, they literally had knives for teeth. And Cas said he would help them, so guess who's off my Christmas card list? Castiel!"

"We'd better get going," the Doctor said "We don't know what kind of boss we'll have to face next."

"Up or down?" Cloud asked.

"Obviously up," Tony said.

Cloud scowled "Well who says it wouldn't be down?"

"Yes, ladies we know, you're both pretty," Dean mocked making the two glare at him, he smirked in reply.

"Hmmm... I say... We go down!" Angie smiled, Cloud smirked at Tony, and Donna seeing this smacked him, making him wince.

"No fighting or I'll put both of you in time out!"

They shut up and mocked her while she wasn't looking, then they all started down the spiral staircase. The Doctor stopped in his tracks "What's wrong Doctor?" Donna asked.

"Somethings wrong." He started giving himself a pat down and checking his pockets. "My sonic screwdriver is gone!" Everyone stared at Nikky.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it this time!" she said waving her hands in front of her.

"Yeah, right!"

"Dude, you can check, but you won't find anything!" she shouted at him. He took that as a consent to give her a pat down, he started looking at her clothes and pockets "What the hell man!" She shouted before slapping him across the face.

The Doctor looked at her in surprise "What was that for!?"

"For being a perv!"

"A perv!? You're a thief! How else am I supposed to find my sonic!?"

"You could ask another girl," Donna said tapping her foot and glaring at him.

"Oh... I guess you're right..."

"You deserved that." Angie said, suddenly she heard something "Did you hear that?"

"What?" The Doctor asked as everyone stopped to listen.

"Shh!" she heard rustling around them, it seemed to be moving from place to place, either there was a draft, there were tons of creatures stalking them, or something was abnormally fast. She heard it above them, it stopped moving, so she pointed "There! It's stopped!" she said quietly. They all looked up, in time to see several large balls of fur coats fall down on them accompanied by a wild screech like a howler monkey.

There was a flurry of panic and no one knew what was going on, the only thing to snap them out of it was a loud feminine scream. "Donna!?"

"I'm okay Doctor!"

"Angie!?" he called as the coats started settling.

"It wasn't me. It was Dean." She said, the coats settled and they all saw Angie pointing at Dean.

Dean was on the floor and on top of him was a wild girl with short black hair and an 'X' shaped weapon on her back. "Sure beats the hell out of that cat huh, Dean?" Sam laughed.

"What the ****!" Dean said trying to regain his breath, while the girl acted like a crazed animal.

"Yuffie!" Cloud shouted in surprise "What the heck happened to you!?"

Her head swung his way and she hissed like a vampire, before her head darted back and forth, as if she could see sound. "Yuffie?" Angie asked. Upon hearing her name her head swung Angie's way and she abruptly jumped towards her, making Angie fall to the ground as Yuffie jumped over her like a wolf, and started running down the staircase at top speed.

"You okay?" Cloud asked helping her up "Sorry, she's not normally like that, I don't know what the heck happened to her."

"I'm fine. Doctor, I saw your sonic in her pocket!"

"Level three boss activated, name: Yuffie."

"So she's the thief!" The Doctor said, then turned to Nikky, embarrassed "Sorry about that..." he said nervously.

"Enough of that!" Angie shouted "Racing! Mario Kart Double Dash! Grand Prix, Mushroom Cup 100cc!"  
When she finished, a bright light consumed the room and when it disappeared, seven new people appeared along with Yuffie. The new people were all from Mario Kart Double Dash; King Boo, Petey Piranha, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and Birdo. What was even weirder than that though, was what Angie and her friends were now wearing. She snickered as she looked at all of her friends. Dean laughed obnoxiously and pointed to Sam "You're a-ha ha- a pink- mushroom!"

"Yeah, you're one to talk Barney!" Sam shot back.

"Barney!?" Dean looked at his new outfit and swore; he was dressed as a green dinosaur.

Tony laughed at Cloud "You're a mushroom!"

"Yeah, and you're a baby, shut up!" Cloud snapped.

Donna laughed hysterically at the Doctor "You're a giant monkey!"

"Brilliant! I guess I am! I like your outfit too! The pink dress looks really good on you!" the Doctor grinned sincerely at her.

"Pink what?" Donna asked looking at her dress, her head shot up with a disgusted look plastered on her face "You've got, to be kidding me! A frilly pink dress!? I'm gonna bloody murder someone!"

"Nikky you're Paratroopa!" Angie shouted gleefully.

"Awesome!" Nikky said excitedly, looking at herself "I have wings!" She said gleefully, she looked at Angie and pointed "You're Baby Mario!"

"Cool!" she clapped. She laughed "And Yuffie's Diddy Kong!" Yuffie acted like a monkey in response.

Donna shimmered into the TARDIS, "This is a 100cc race Grand Prix for the Mushroom Cup. The rules are as follows..." She proceeded to tell the rules, they were the same as if Angie was just playing on the Game Cube. "The Prizes are; a winner's trophy, and the Doctor's Sonic screwdriver." When she finished, a white light surrounded them again, they saw that they were placed in eight Karts on the Luigi Circuit, and the TARDIS had shimmered back into Donna. Yuffie and Birdo were in kart 1, King Boo and Petey Piranha in 2, Mario and Luigi in 3, Wario and Waluigi in 4, Sam and Dean in 5, Cloud and Tony in 6, Nikky and Donna in 7, and Angie and the Doctor in 8. A little turtle started floating down on a cloud in front of the starting line, with a fishing pole in his hands that was attached to a start light.

The Doctor clapped gleefully "We're in a banana kart! I love bananas!" He then sobered and looked at Angie "Why are you the driver?"

"Because you're a bad driver, sweetie!" River Song called over to him, blowing a kiss and then shimmering back into Donna. "Yuck! That was not me!" Donna told everyone in the vicinity.

The Doctor smirked and focused on the turtle, it was counting down, beep, beep, beep, BEEP, the light turned green and everyone took off. Angie shot their banana kart up to fourth place, passing all of her friends and the Wario brothers. When she hit the first speed up, she passed into second place, right behind Yuffie. She aimed for the first box and missed by a few inches, and soon they started the corner, she hit the brakes slightly while holding down the gas pedal, to turn better, the brakes squealing loudly in protest. As she turned the corner and eased her foot of the brake, she lost control and went straight toward the chained ball, regaining control and turning left just in time. She breathed a sigh of relief, and headed up the track to the speed ups, when she hit the second one they were going so fast she nearly fell out. They started to slow down between the speed ups, when she hit a box and obtained a mushroom. She ran over three more speed ups before she lost control and slammed into the wall. Recovering the vehicle quickly, she then raced towards the speed up in the middle of the road and soared off the ledge at the end. A few seconds after they landed the Doctor used the mushroom, speeding them right into a banana peel, and spinning them out of control.

The dizzy Doctor shouted "I still love bananas!" as Angie got the vehicle back under control, heading straight for a box. They gained a green turtle shell, and instantly the Doctor threw it behind them, accidently hitting Donna's kart and sending them into a ditch. "Ooooh." The Doctor winced, holding a closed fist in front of his mouth "That's gotta hurt... Sorry Donna!" He shouted at them.

"Bloody Martian!" Donna shouted before the turtle on cloud 9 started placing them on the road again, allowing Cloud's and Marios kart to pass before they could get started again.

Angie aimed for a box, obtained a mushroom, and then headed for the speed ups. When they got back onto the road after the last speed up the Doctor used the mushroom, speeding them across the finish line and onto the second lap. Their kart tumbled over itself abruptly after getting hit by a red shell, landed on all four wheels again and then sped off. "I'm surprised that didn't kill us!" The Doctor commented.

She laughed "It's a children's game, I don't think there are going to be any deadly collisions." When she finished talking Cloud's kart hit them in the side, then continued on.

"Sorry about that!" they shouted behind them.

Angie sped towards a box, when she got it she crashed into a green shell that was hidden behind it making them tumble again. They tumbled right onto all four wheels again and continued on, realizing that they obtained a green shell from the box. The Doctor threw the green shell behind them again, and low and behold, sent Donna's kart tumbling into the chained ball. The Doctor winced again "Sorry, Donna!" he called after her.

"I'm gonna kill you for that space man!" she raged as the ball started chomping down on their kart, a few moments later they were saved again by the turtle.

Angie laughed hysterically "Are you aiming for her or something?"

"No." the Doctor said sheepishly. She raced the kart to the speed ups, making them take off even faster, then hit a box and narrowly avoided a green shell. "I got a banana peel!" he said looking at her with disappointment written across his face "Why couldn't they just give me a whole banana!? This is disappointing!" He looked at it again and his face screwed up in disgust "And a little disgusting..." he said tossing it behind them and looking away.

They heard someone spin out behind them and he looked behind again "Damn it Doctor, I hate you!" Donna screamed at the top of her lungs as they spun around in circles.

"I've never heard her curse like that before." Angie said. "You are in deep ***-!"

"Angie!" The Doctor scolded. "Sorry Donna!" He called out to her again, he sat back nervously, thinking of all the possible ways she could get even.  
Angie saw Yuffie's kart get hit by a green shell and spin out of control, allowing her to take second. "I didn't know she was in second..." She muttered "Well, I guess Cloud does have a lot of experience in this field." She said thinking of how he rides and fights on his motorcycle. She drove into a box and obtained a fake one. "Don't hit Donna this time or you won't live to see tomorrow." Angie warned.

The Doctor gulped "I know, but she always pops up out of nowhere!" he grimaced and shut his eyes tightly before he threw it back. Donna appeared around the next corner and he started cursing his rotten luck. He crossed his fingers "Please, please, please, please, please..." He closed his eyes and moments later heard a shout, he snapped them open to see King Boo's kart had accidently knocked Donna's kart away from the box and flew into it instead making them spin. The Doctor threw his arms up excitedly "Yes! Yes! I didn't hit Donna!" The Doctor stumbled slightly as they went through another box and accidently threw their new object right towards Donna's kart. The Doctor grimaced as everything seemed to go in slow motion; him shouting

"Noooooo!" and reaching his arm out as if he could take back the object he had thrown.

The look of pure rage on her face as she saw the green shell leave his hand. The shell hitting her kart dead on making it crash and the sound of her cursing "You're going to die!"

Time went back to normal, and the Doctor sat down whimpering "What am I going to do Angie? Who knows what she'll do to me? We're trapped in the TARDIS together too!" He put his face in his hands "I'm so dead..."

Angie laughed "You're gonna be fine. Just apologize and make it up to her." She drove them across the finish line and towards the speed up, the turtle appeared informing them it was the final lap. She nearly spun out of control as she aimed for a box, but didn't and gained them another banana peel.

"I'm not going to throw it." The Doctor informed her. "I'm not going to risk it."

"You will if you want your screwdriver back." she replied never taking her eyes off the road.

He whimpered. "Sonic or life?" he said weighing his options with both hands. She aimed for the ramp hitting both speed ups and a double box making the banana disappear and the Doctor sigh in relief. Two sets of a chain of bananas appeared in the kart as if to torment the Doctor. He whimpered. "More bananas!" He wailed.

"Stop crying you big baby! Maybe you should have been Baby Mario!" Angie said hitting another box and replacing the bananas with a fake box. They went over a new set of boxes and got another fake box, just before they got hit by a turtle shell and tumbled, landing again then setting off, nearly missing a banana peel lying in the road just to fly into another and get hit by a second red shell moments later, making them stumble over the finish line, with Donna and Nikky right behind them.

After a few minutes everyone had gone over the finish line and they stood next to each other "Eighth Place: Toadette and Dean." A voice said, making Dean Try to hold in his laughter, but a few snickers escaped.

"Yeah, screw you Dean." Sam said glaring at him.

Dean looked at him like he was innocent "Hmmm? I didn't say anything..." He snickered "Toadette..." Sam punched his arm making Dean wince, then start giggling again.

"Seventh Place: Wario and Waluigi." The two started blaming and hitting each other. "Sixth Place Mario and Luigi."

"Mario! We got 'a sixth place!" Luigi cried.

"Don't a' worry Luigi! Well make it up in the next three races!" Mario said reaching up to pat him on the back.

"Fifth Place: King Boo and Petey Piranha." They started talking to each other in what sounded like rustles and 'boo boo boo'. "Fourth Place: Yuffie and Birdo."

"We lost!" Birdo told Yuffie sadly, before starting to cry.

Yuffie pat her on the back and made monkey noises, Birdo wailed louder and hugged her. "Third Place: Donna and Paratroopa!"

Donna and Nikky glared at the Doctor "I'll get you back space man!" Donna threatened, narrowing her eyes "When you least expect it..." The Doctor whimpered in reply.

"Second Place: Angie and the Doctor, and First Place goes to Cloud and Tony."

Cloud and Tony high fived each other, Angie grinned at them, happy that two of her favorite heroes were becoming great friends. The next three races went by quickly and soon it was time for the Award Ceremony. Three groups came down the street in karts, with various fans cheering them on. On the right were the winners of the bronze trophy: Yuffie and Birdo. On the left were the winners of the silver trophy: Donna and Nikky. In the middle were the first place winners who came in first on three of the tracks "Race won by Cloud and Tony. Loot received: Gold trophy and, the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver." after the voice finished speaking a white light surrounded them and when it disappeared they were in the clothes closet again.

Angie ran up and hugged Cloud and Tony "I'm so proud of you two! You settled your differences, worked together, and won the Mushroom Cup!" She said happily.

They smiled "Yeah, I guess we did." Tony said patting Cloud on the back.

"Great job you two!" Donna said. "Me and Nikky thought we might have you two on the ropes when we came in first at Peach Beach, but nope." She smiled, then looked at the Doctor, "I still haven't gotten even yet."

"B-but you made us lose all of the races!" The Doctor sputtered.

"Yeah, sorry Angie, didn't mean to make you lose." She smiled and ruffled the girl's hair.

Angie blushed "I told you not to do that..." Donna laughed in reply.

"You two got better after the first race." Nikky commented to Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, we switched places, I'm sorta better at driving and Dean's better at aiming." Sam said.

Dean hugged his brother with one arm and smiled "Now that's teamwork." He grinned "I was laughing my *** off when I caused a three car collision at Peach Beach."

Cloud and Tony glared at him, "We were part of that three car collision."

Dean shifted uncomfortably "Yeah, sorry about that..."

"Allons-y!" Angie shouted excitedly raising her fist into the air. The Doctor grinned at her as they started walking towards the door.

**A/N: Rewrite ^^**


	5. Like Rats After Cheese

They walked down the hallway towards level four, they had separated with Nikky and Sam a while ago, Nikky almost literally pulled Sam with her kicking and screaming, while Dean laughed and said "Go have fun with your girlfriend!" causing Sam to shout back "Shut up Dean, she's not my girlfriend!" "Whatever you say Romeo!" They never heard Sam's reply to that.

"You know, outta the whole Avengers you're my favorite Superhero!" Angie smiled at Tony.

He smiled back with a hint of sadness, "Thanks..."

"Wait a minute..." The Doctor said stopping.

"Huh?" Angie asked.

He turned towards her "All of this is based on you!" he said as realization hit.

They all looked at her "What do you mean?" she asked.

"The only one to ever play video games in the TARDIS is you! Iron Man's your favorite hero, Final Fantasy 7 is your favorite, and Supernatural, apparently you directly affected the TARDIS! I don't know how but..." He started thinking.

She thought for a moment "Weird..." She said, "But Doctor, Supernatural isn't one of my favorites. I've only seen a few of the funny episodes like 'Yellow Fever' where Dean gets a disease that only affects a holes, making them scared of everything and scream like little girls, when small fuzzy dogs yap at them, or cats jump out of lockers," she said seriously.

The four stared at Dean, who was flushing with embarrassment, before laughing hysterically "Yeah, yeah, very funny! You try getting a disease that makes you scared to death, so you die in 48 hours because of hallucination induced heart attacks! We'll see who's laughing then!" he spat at them angrily "Thanks a lot kid!" He said to Angie before walking off.

"Hey wait!" She said chasing after him.

The Doctor stopped laughing "Angie! Don't wander off!" He said running after her with the others following. He searched with his sonic but couldn't find them, all he heard was an error noise. "Gah! Stupid sonic!" he said hitting it then shoving it back in his pocket, "What was she thinking! We don't know what the TARDIS is like now!"

***

"I didn't mean to be mean!" Angie said running up to him.

He turned to her "Well thanks! That really helps!" He said sarcastically.

"Well, I still think you're pretty cool. I just don't particularly care for the show because it's too gory and because of the whole angel, demon, God thing."

"Why don't you be a good girl and go run back to the Doctor!" he said pointing.

She narrowed her eyes at his demeaning remark "I'll bite you..."

He stared at her "You'll what? What are you a vampire now?"

"Vampires aren't the only things that bite." She said crossing her arms.

"Whatever, just go back." he said letting his arm fall to his side.

"Friends don't leave friends behind." He laughed at her "Are you good at video games?"

"What?"

"Are you good at video games?" She repeated.

"I've never played any..." He admitted.

"Then how do you expect to beat the game on your own?"

He stopped for a moment "I'll think of something..."

"Right, good luck with that." She looked around "And anyways since the TARDIS has gone funky we're both lost."

He looked around "Everything looks the same..."

"It does that. The TARDIS gets into your head and guides you to where you want to go. Now that she's funky we can't get help from her. In other  
words, we're lost inside a maze, and even if we go back the way we came there's no telling where we'll end up." she said trying to remove the panic from her voice.

Dean cursed "Looks like you're stuck with me then."

She smirked "Wouldn't it be the opposite?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Let's go. It's no good just standing here." He agreed and they walked off.

***

"Donna, please!" The Doctor begged her.

"I can't change at will Doctor," Donna said.

"Come on TARDIS, I need to talk!" The Doctor said. They'd been standing in the middle of the hallway like this for five minutes now. Donna started shimmering "Yes, thank you!" he said happily. The smile on his face drifted into a frown when River Song showed up instead. "River!" He said disappointed "Agh!" He ruffled his hair "I need to speak to the TARDIS!"

"I'm really hurt sweetie!" She said feigning sadness "You don't want to see me?"

"Not now River, unless you can help me find Angie and Dean!"

"They're fine." River Song smiled. "But the TARDIS says she will only talk to you if you call her by her name."

He looked over to the humans, then looked back "I only call her that in private!" He whispered embarrassed.

"She prefers to be called Sexy." She said looking over to Tony and Cloud "Only by the Doctor of course."

The Doctor flushed. "Fine by me." They said trying not to laugh.

River Song looked at him "So?"

"... Please help me Sexy." Tony and Cloud snorted slightly.

River Song smiled as she shimmered into Sexy "See? Now was that really so hard?" she asked cheerfully.

"So can you lead us to Angie and Dean?" he asked.

She sighed "No, it's a game, but you'll meet up eventually."

"But wait, it's dangerous now, she can't-." Sexy cut him off by shimmering back into Donna. He growled in irritation "Sexy!" Donna looked at him shocked, then slapped him across the face. He could hear the guys laughing in the background as he winced and held his cheek "What was that for!?"

"Do not, growl at me and call me Sexy!" She said angrily.

The Doctor shouted "You're not Sexy! I was talking to the TARDIS!"

"Well..! That's good! Because I never want to start looking sexy to you!" Donna said, "Oi, wait a minute!" She added as realization hit "You're calling the TARDIS, sexy!?" She asked bursting into laughter. The Doctor's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as the trio laughed at him, and then stormed off angrily. "H-hey!" Donna shouted "Wait up!" she called sprinting after him with the other two behind her.

**A/N: Rewrite, pls R&amp;R**


	6. Uncle Sam Needs YOU!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, the Avengers, Supernatural, or Final Fantasy.**

The Doctor ran to the door at the end of the hallway with his companions behind him, hoping that Angie and Dean didn't run into any trouble. They all filed in and heard the voice say "Entering level Four, the Bathroom. New elements have joined the game." They saw that the ceiling was about two hundred and fifty yards away, and that they were all standing next to the bathtub, it was filled with water like a lake, but what was even weirder than the fact they shrunk was the plastic green army men pointing their guns at them. The group raised their hands in a gesture of peace.

"Do those even work?" Tony asked the Doctor quietly.

"Lets not find out..." He whispered back. To the army men he said "Take us to your leader."

Donna face palmed "I can't believe you seriously just said that..."

The Doctor grinned in reply. What looked like a high-ranking officer stepped, well, hobbled forward, "Check them for weapons and then take them to the captain!"

"Please tell me its not Jack again..." The Doctor muttered before a few army men gave him a pat down.

An army man grabbed Cloud's sword "If I see any scratch on my blade when I get it back-!" Cloud started angrily.

"We'll take good care of it sir," The officer said "Assuming that the Captain releases you."

"You better!" He growled.

An army man pulled the Doctor's sonic screw driver out of his pocket "What is this?"

"A screwdriver," The Doctor said, the man grunted in reply and put it next to Cloud's sword "Aww, man! I just got that back!" he whined.

"Alright, take them to the captain now," The officer ordered.

As they walked, the group saw more of the army mens encampment. "So who are you fighting against?" The Doctor asked.

A man gave the Doctor a quick glare before looking forward again, so the Doctor showed Donna a mock frown, making her stifle a laugh. The men led them past the bathtub and down along a path, the water to their left and the wall to the shower to their right. Soon the men stopped at a cliff, the edge of the bathtub that normally would be a foot and a half, but was now nearly three stories tall. "Climb down the ladder, and no funny business!" a man ordered.

"Oh, trust me, we're not that funny," The Doctor said earning a glare from the man before climbing down the ladder after one of their escort. When they all reached the bottom they continued on, walked to the wall then up to the entrance.

A man stopped them, "State your business."

"We have possible prisoners that need to be questioned by the captain!" a man saluted.

"Alright, he's in his tent." The group marched on to the end of the shower towards a giant tent.

"Sir! We have possible prisoners needing questioning!"

"Alright, come in."

"Wait... Is that-?" Tony asked before they shoved them inside, Tony laughed "Cap!? So instead of leading the Avengers you're leading a group of army men?"

Captain America grinned "Good to see you Tony!"

"Oh, by the way these are my new friends." Tony said motioning his head towards them.

"Sir?" a grunt asked.

"They're allies, not prisoners, and you're dismissed for now."

"Sir, yes sir!"

As soon as he left Cap said "Nice to meet you, I'm Captain America." They all introduced themselves. "Do you have any idea where we are Tony?"

"Besides a bathroom?" Tony smirked.

Cap laughed "Besides a bathroom."

"We're inside the TARDIS." the Doctor said.

Tony explained what he knew so far. "A spaceship and a video game...? This is a lot to take in..."

"You seemed to do fine with the army men," Tony shrugged.

Cap smirked "Truthfully, I thought it was a dream."

"You have dreams about leading a bunch of toys into battle?" Tony laughed.

"Captain America, have you seen a man and a teenage girl recently? They're lost and with the TARDIS in this kind of shape I'm worried they might've gotten into trouble." the Doctor said.

"No I haven't, they might be in enemy territory."

"What are you fighting, a hoard of stuffed animals?" Tony laughed.

He smirked "Worse, a hoard of Barbie dolls." The group started laughing hysterically. "The situations a little more serious than you think though." The group sobered slightly "When they sing they can hypnotize you into becoming their slave. There's something you can do though, if you don't hear them you can't be affected."

"Well, that's scary!" Tony said "Anyone got any earplugs?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Well, we're going to be enslaved!" He said, the others glared.

"Well, then what's the plan of attack?" Cloud asked.

"Well, we could-." Sirens blared from their encampment. Captain America covered his ears instantly "Quickly! Cover your ears!" it was already too  
late. Tony, Cloud, and the Doctor's face all went blank and soulless, and they started walking out of the tent.

"Oh gawd! That sounds horrible!" Donna said.

Cap stared at her "It's not affecting you...!"

She looked at herself "You're right, but it still feels like someone's using a cheese grater on my ears."

"What?"

"Oh, yeah..." Two Barbies stormed the tent, blaring their horrid voices in Donna's ears "Will you shut up!?" She yelled as she decked one so hard, the Barbies head flew off and spun like a top. Donna shook her hand and winced slightly "I've always wanted to do that to one of those things, they give me the creeps!" Surprisingly the two Barbies stopped singing and stared at her, she noticed that the other Barbies must have left because there was no singing at all. When they got over their shock both faces glared and sent their arms out towards her like zombies who wanted to choke their victim. She ripped off the headless Barbie's arm, and kicked the other one sending it to the ground, she then proceeded to tear off all of their limbs, leaving body parts littered on the ground. When she finished, the heads launched themselves at her, she managed to punch one away from her while the other one bit down on her arm, and thankfully it didn't even hurt. She grabbed the head by its hair and pulled it off her arm, making it swing as it tried to chomp at her, she then grabbed some cloth and paper nearby shoving it inside its mouth. When the mouth was full and could no longer move she tossed it to Cap, he caught it as she grabbed the other head and did the same.

"Good job," he said amazed.

"Come on! Lets go save our friends!"

"Right!"

"A door!" Angie said rushing towards it.

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Dean said grabbing her arm "We don't know what's in there. Let me go first." She rolled her eyes as he let go of her arm and opened the door slowly.

She walked in behind him and the voice called "Entering level four, the bathroom. New elements have joined the game."

"What do you think is here?" Angie asked.

"Shh." Dean said making the motion "Do you hear that?"

She listened closely "Sounds like music."

"Yeah. And it's coming closer."

"Should we hide?" She asked looking up at him.

He looked at her "Better safe than sorry... But where?" he added scoping out their surroundings. "There!" He said pointing to a dark area behind a wall with a coil draped over it. "Behind the..." He looked up and his face screwed up in disgust "Toilet... Anyways come on." He said grabbing her arm and running over to the back of the toilet. They hid there as the sound of the music came closer, followed by footsteps.

After a few moments they heard singing. "God! They sound worse than dying pig-goat hybrids!" Angie said covering her ears. She looked at Dean, "Dean? What's wrong?" He was staring blankly into space "Hello~~~!" She said waving her hand in front of his face "Dean!" She said smacking him. In response he turned his head towards her but it was like he was looking through her. "Dean...?" she asked scared. He turned his face towards the music and got up zombie like "Where the hell are you going!? You'll blow our cover!" She whispered fiercely while grabbing his arm to pull him down. He shrugged her off, making her fall to the ground as he walked away.

She ducked back into the shadows as she saw him walk towards the creepiest things she'd ever seen. Life-sized Barbie dolls, all dancing and singing, paraded down the floor in various gaudy outfits with Army Men trailing behind them like a group of zombies. She watched as Dean joined the other zombies. What the-? She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a Barbie's head spin towards her like the exorcist, with a terrifying smile plastered on its face. She ducked further back, and peeked around the corner. The blonde bimbo, satisfied no one was there, then swiveled her head to the front, and marched to the wall with her fellow Barbies, then turned around and continued in the other direction. When they were out of sight, she crept towards the end of the toilet. Before she stepped out of the shadows she thought I do not want to be caught by those creepy things! Wait a minute! "TARDIS, MMORPG World of Warcraft class Druid level 90!" She whispered. A light flashed around her and when it dispersed she found herself wearing WoW gear.

A breeze swept lightly through the area, gently stirring a woman with ginger hair, she woke slowly and looked around resting her eyes on the back of a manikin "... Where am I...?"

She gave a start as the manikin she was looking at swiveled its head like an owl and spoke in a grated voice "You're in a woman's paradise! Tropical Lou!"

"Wh-wh-what are you!? A-a Barbie!?"

The Barbie tilted its head to the right like it was breaking its own neck. "You're a strange one!" It laughed creepily. "My name's Malibu Barbie! Nice to meet you!" It said thrusting its hand towards her with only movement from its shoulder, as she was one of those dolls that couldn't move their elbows or knees. The woman crawled backwards in reply. The Barbies hand shot back to her side "That's alright, we're gonna be good friends in no time!" Something caught the woman's attention, two teenage boys; one with short black hair and the other with ear-length light brown hair, and a group of army men, were following a parade of Barbies, they all seemed to be hypnotized by the Barbie's wretched singing.

"What'd-what did you do to those two boys?"

The Barbies head swiveled again "Oh, those are our new servants. I'm sure you'll like them!" it said before walking in the direction of them and talking to the lead Barbie.

Angie silently prowled in Cat form, this is pretty freaking cool! I'm a cat! Awesome! Okay, okay, pay attention... She watched the Barbies lead Dean and the others towards the cabinets, then something caught her eye in some plastic bushes far to her right, wisp of red and white. She watched as they lead Dean into the cabinets and decided to see what was there. She stalked towards the bush and heard whispering, when she turned the corner she found Donna and Captain America drawing up battle plans. Captain America's here too!? She smirked slightly as she realized she was standing right in front of them but they couldn't see her. She decided to get out of Prowl Mode right in front of them. Donna screeched slightly, and Captain America got his shield ready. Angie yawned and stretched out of kitty reflexes "What'cha gonna do? Hurt the kitty?" she taunted.

"... It spoke..." Cap said dumbfounded.

"It's me Donna," she said shaking her head to complete her stretch "Angie."

"Angie!? How did you turn into a cat!?" she asked.

"It's a video game remember? I chose a druid from World of Warcraft, they can shapeshift into a ton of animals." She turned into a bear, freaking them out "See?" She chose a bird next.

"Please stop doing that..." He begged.

She sighed. "Alright." She said turning into human form.

"Thank you."

"Angie a bunch of Barbies-," Donna started.

"Met them already, they took Dean." Angie said.

"Well they took Tony, Cloud, and the Doctor too!"

"... Oh. Well then, I recommend you two change into WoW classes."

"Huh?" he asked.

"MMORPG World of Warcraft, level 90 Paladin for Captain America, and level 90 Mage for Donna." Instantly they were both consumed in light and when it faded they both wore their class' armor. She didn't even have to explain to them how to use their abilities it was downloaded into their minds.

"Now for our battle plan!"

The woman stood by a fake palm tree, trying to decide what to do next when she saw the next group of captives, it was a larger group of army men this time, with three men, one of them she knew. "Oh my god! Tony!" She ran over to him. "Let them go!" She shouted to the Barbies as she grabbed onto his arm.

"We just got these servants, we aren't letting them go," a Barbie said tilting its head in her direction.

She decided to ignore her and try to get his attention, but it was no use, so she followed them. The Barbies seemed to ignore her like she wasn't even there, as they led the group of men down to a trash can that they used as a cell block and threw them in. It was an extremely large cell block, but with all the army men there was hardly any room. She stayed on the ledge pondering how to escape, then decided to find Malibu Barbie, when she found her she acted like she was on their side "So... Malibu Barbie... There's no way the servants can escape right?"

"Oh, no, no, no! They don't want to escape! We sing to them every twenty-nine minutes! They love our concerts! Speaking of which, the next concert's in five minutes!"

"Oh! Good! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

So if they have to sing to them every twenty-nine minutes, they'll probably snap out of it after thirty minutes! Now how do I keep them from singing? She decided to look around in the cupboards for anything that could be of use. She searched around, then saw something dart across the shadows, "Who's there!?" she asked.

She was expecting to see a Barbie, but what appeared instead surprised her, it was a very large cat. She backed up and tripped over something, making her fall to the ground. "Oh, sorry! Forgot I was in Cat Form!" it said before changing into a young girl "Hi!" she said cheerily. "I'm Angie!"  
"Pepper!" Captain America said as he jumped out of the shadows with Donna behind him.

"Steve!? What are you doing here!? Where are we!? And what are you wearing...?" she asked seeing his plate armor.

He looked down at himself, "I'm not quite sure..."

"Oh! You being here, I think that's my fault sorry!" Angie said. She then explained all she knew.

"We're all in a video game in a space ship because of you?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much! I don't really know why its based off of me... Wait a minute! Donna!"

"Huh?" She asked looking at her surprised.

"I plugged my laptop into the console!"

"Yeah?"

"We were lined up for the solar flare, you tripped over the cord and sent us into the flare!" Angie shouted enthusiastically.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you get it!? All I have on my computer is video games and my stories, and all I ever look up online is my favorite TV. shows and news reels about the Avengers! That means everything we've seen so far, well, almost everything, can be explained by either the TARDIS or my computer! That's why it's my fault!"

"I hope you don't have anything scary or gory on your computer!" Donna said.

"Come on Donna! The scariest and goriest thing that's on my computer is Supernatural! Oh ***-!"

"Angie! No cussing!" She interrupted.

"I may have inadvertently killed us all..."

The three paled considerably "It's not that bad right?" Donna asked.

"... Maybe... Maybe not... Well actually since I'm not too big of a fan of Supernatural its probably not that bad!"

"Famous last words..." Donna commented.

"You asked," She shrugged, "But no worries. Since the TARDIS is in control I know she won't do anything that could kill us."

"Yeah. You're right," Donna said relieved.

"Oh! Steve! Tony and some others were taken by these Barbie dolls!"

"I know, we're here to save them."

"Oh, well I was talking to a Barbie and she said that they sing to them every 29 minutes. So I think if they don't hear them for at least 30 minutes they'll be fine."

Cap smiled, "Thank goodness!"

"Yeah! But what're we gonna do about you Cap?" Angie asked. "You might turn on us."

"True."

"Oh! There are some cotton balls over there!" Pepper pointed.

"Good idea!" Angie gave her a thumbs up. "Oh! I just remembered the cleanse ability! Those might work to heal them too! Now we need a class for you Pepper," she said as she pondered about the right fit.

"Huh?"

Captain America explained what she meant. "MMORPG World of Warcraft level 90 Priest for Pepper!" Angie said. The white light consumed Pepper changing her into a priest. "Haha! All we need is a proper DPS!"

"DPS?" Cap asked.

"... Never mind... Battle plans!" They discussed battle plans and went off to their job. Pepper led the others through the cabinets and to the trash can, when they got there they found it unguarded. Cap and Angie jumped down while Pepper and Donna took the ladder, when they reached the bottom they tried their cleansing abilities, "Luke!? Clyde!?" Angie asked surprised as she saw her friends. "They're here too!"

Tony was cleansed first he held his head as he woke up, "... What's going on..?" he asked groggily. Relieved, Pepper gave him a fierce bear hug, "Pepper?"

"I'm glad you're safe..." he hugged her back tightly.

"I'm glad you're safe too."

Soon the others were cleansed, "... Doctor...? Angie...? What's going on...?" Clyde asked.

"You all were brainwashed by crazed Barbie dolls," Angie said.

"But how did we end up in the TARDIS?" Angie explained the story. "A video game...?" Clyde asked looking around.

"Yep!"

"Wow..."

"That does seem to explain it..." the Doctor pondered, "The power surge from the flare, increasing the energy and frequencies of the TARDIS, downloading the content from your computer, and combining with the intelligence of the TARDIS, would've created a spacial disturbance which pulled everything with relation to the already downloaded content into this confined space which seems to be a mixture of various space, times, and universes, meaning..."

"That if we don't fix this quickly it could cause an extreme inter-spacial paradox wormhole, combining every universe involved, crushing them all together inside this ship. Like a tin can crushed together before exploding then imploding leaving nothingness in its wake," Angie paled.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up..."

Everyone panicked, "So if we don't beat this game quickly we're all going to die!" Dean shouted.

Angie looked down, "I'm really sorry... This is all my fault..." she choked out, tears slipping down her face. "I'm just a nuisance aren't I?" she looked up at them "That's probably why my parents left me here... Ever since you've found me I've caused nothing but trouble! And now...! Because of me everyone's going to die!"

Angie jumped when Pepper walked over and held her, stroking her hair, "You're not a nuisance. It's alright. Everything's going to be fine... Shh... I'm sure your parents love you very much and want you to come home..." she said as tears slipped down her own face.

She hugged her back tightly and cried harder. "... Yeah..." Tony choked out as he Cloud, the Doctor, and Donna came over to comfort her, "No one's going to die."

"We're going to fix this alright?" the Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder. His face slowly drifted into a smirk, "We save the world every other day remember?" he paused a moment, "If anyone can fix this its you, Angie. You're the gamer, you know everything about this. This time you're going to be the main hero," he smiled.

"... What if I fail?"

"You won't," he smiled reassuringly.

She breathed in deeply, "Alright..." she said withdrawing from the hug and breathing in shakily. "I'll try my best..."

"Good," the Doctor smiled.

She forced a smile in return, "Okay. Let's go."

They all climbed up the ladder with Angie in the lead as she had gone up by bird form. "Uh-oh..."

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked as he reached the top to see a hoard of Barbie dolls glaring at them. "... Oh..."

"You freed our slaves," a Barbie glared, "You're no longer allowed to live in luxury with us."

"Cool with me," Angie shrugged.

"You'll die instead!"

"Not so cool," she thought for a moment, "I challenge you to ! If I win we all go free! If you win, we're your slaves forever!"

"What?" It asked.

"Rhythm and Dance, Dance Dance Revolution! CaramellDansen!" A white light surrounded them, when it dispersed Angie and the barbie stood side by side on a DDR machine as CaramellDansen started playing. Her friends all got to the top of the ladder as she started dancing.

"Level four boss activated, name: Singing Barbie." Angie, thinking she wouldn't have to do much, kept her strength in reserve, until the jointed barbie kept getting greats with the occasional perfect. Forcing Angie to step up her game a notch, to Perfects and Marvelous. She thought with a clear head as she always did when she distracted her body with games or sports I can't remember why, but my stamina, speed, and reflexes have always been high. Why can't I remember? Why can't I remember my anything? She started dancing her sadness and frustration out. When the song ended she stood looking down in sadness as everyone cheered her on. "Singing Barbie defeated by Angie. Loot received: Bag of Pork Rinds."

She smirked through her sadness, "Bag of Pork Rinds?" She laughed, "What's up with that?" Light consumed them and when it faded the barbies were gone and they were all standing in the bathroom with their regular size. "Well this is a bit awkward," She said before they all found Cloud and the Doctor's things and filed out into the hallway and headed towards the next area.

**A/N: Rewrite ^^. Thanks for reading! Pls R&amp;R ^^!**

**PREV A/N: I hope I never run into these Barbies, even though I'm a girl they're just freaking creepy! lol XD. By the way, I already have the next eight chapters written but I'll give you guys something to look forward too next week lol XD . As you can see I based this around a PS1 video game I used to play with my brother-in-law :D . He showed me Final Fantasy and a ton of others too ^^ so you can thank him for all of my Final Fantasy stories :D ^^ . lol well hope you like it! Please R&amp;R.**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Barbie or Army Men lol XD**


	7. The Mysterious Girl

Chapter Seven: The Mysterious Girl

"You did pretty good back there!" Clyde high-fived her.

She smiled "No prob!"

"You a DDR addict?" he laughed.

"Nikky and Amy took me to the arcade a few times..."

"You remember anything new?" Luke asked quietly, but was heard by everyone.

She shrugged, "Nope... Just the same memory..."

"You have a problem with your memory?" Cloud asked.

She was slightly embarrassed but answered anyways, "Amnesia... A year ago is the farthest I can remember..."

"I'm sorry."

"... It's alright..." she shrugged sadly, "I just... Wish I could go home again... Remember my family... My friends..." They arrived at a door, Dean going inside first with everyone behind him.

"Entering level five, the library. New elements have joined the game."

"Whoa!" Dean exclaimed, "This place is huge!"

"TARDIS libraries hold all the knowledge in the universe!" Angie smiled.

"It may be all the knowledge and have a translation circuit," the Doctor muttered as he looked at her bracelet, "But I still can't figure out what your bracelet says."

She brought her wrist in front of her face to see the plastic purple bracelet she always wore, "Me neither..." She looked at him worriedly.  
Luke explained to the others what the translation circuit did. "Now that I think about it, have you ever taken it off?"

"... No... Actually... I haven't..." she thought for a moment "I don't even remember I have it until someone mentions it..."

"Try to."

She tried to and was shocked to find her hand went through it. "Did-did you guys see that!?"

"Yeah!" Clyde said "What the heck was that!?"

The Doctor took her wrist and examined the bracelet, "It looks like it's been ripped slightly." He tried to remove it from her wrist, he was able to touch it  
but it wouldn't move. "This might be causing your memory loss..." He said as he pulled out his sonic.

"It could be enchanted." Dean said.

The Doctor sonic-ed her bracelet, but nothing happened so he tried tugging at the same time. As soon as he did there was a loud screeching sound as everyone was consumed in a dark purple, poison green, and black shadow, when it disappeared, Angie and the Doctor were on the ground. "What just happened?" Pepper asked, as her, Tony, and Cloud ran over to Angie, "Are you okay, Angie?"

"You okay Doctor!?" Donna asked worriedly as her, Luke, and Clyde rushed over to him.

The Doctor sat up slowly clutching his head and groaning, "Feels like when I got struck by lightning with Ben..."

"Angie? Hey, Angie, wake up!" Cloud said as he pat her face slightly. He looked to her wrist, "It's still attached! What the heck is this thing!?"

Tony looked at it, seeing a red glow go through the symbols then fade, "That's-that's definitely magic..."

The Doctor finally recovered his senses and rushed over to Angie scanning her, he sighed in relief, "She'll wake up soon... But what is this...?" he asked.

Angie opened her eyes slowly revealing a vacant stare, "... Darkness... Heartless..."

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"... Extraction... Fragmented... Nobody... Darkness..."

"Angie! Angie, wake up!" the Doctor panicked.

"Is she going to be alright?" Pepper asked worriedly.

"... I'm not sure..." he admitted.

Angie! Wake up! Don't let the darkness take the rest of your heart! Fight it!

... Try...

Yes! Try! Fight! I'll help you!

... Help... Me...

I am! Just hang in there! Wake up!

Fighting hard...

The Doctor put his hands on her temples and closed his eyes.

You can do it! Come on Angie!

... Trying...

Wake up!

Wake up Angie! You need to wake up! The Doctor said.

How are you in here? a voice asked.

... You're not Angie are you?

No, I'm not... She needs help though! Help me wake her up! Give her some of your light!

My light?

Yes! Your light! Come on! The Doctor did the best he could and soon found a light glowing in the dark expanse of her mind, revitalizing a broken  
blank pillar which he stood on.

Two girls stood in front of him, one was Angie still slightly lost, staring blankly in the distance, and the other was a ginger with green eyes who looked around the same age. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Rose... I was looking for my friends when I found her. She would've died if I couldn't join her heart with mine..."

"How? What are you?"

"Cetra."

"Cetra... I've heard of you lot... You settle planets then move on, a migratory race with extreme powers. But... It was said you lot were a lost page in history..."

"Not unlike timelords."

"True," He focused his attention on Angie, "Angie?"

"She'll wake up soon, I can feel it. By the way. Her name's not really Angie. That's just what I named her because she can't remember. Also," she looked at him, "I can feel that she holds a lot of power, you better keep her safe. If the wrong person finds out... Well, let's just say that, will not be good..."

"What kind of power?"

"I'm not sure... It's too much for me to identify."

"What about the bracelet?"

"I don't know anything about that... She had it when I found her. She's waking up, you better go."

"Alright," they said their goodbyes and he left her mind.

He opened his eyes to see Angie waking up. "What's going on?" she asked looking up at all the worried faces around her.

"You passed out after the Doctor tried to take your bracelet off," Cloud said.

"My bracelet...?" she looked at the Doctor who had a lost look on his face, "What's wrong Doctor?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh, um, nothing..." Everyone noticed that he had discovered something.

They helped her up, "What did you see Doctor?" Donna asked.

"See?" Angie asked.

"Nothing..."

"You went inside my mind didn't you? What did you see?" Angie asked.

He was silent for a moment, "I'm still trying to figure that out... Let's move on..." he said turning and walking away.

... What could be inside my head that makes him so worried? she thought worriedly. ... What... What am I...? She was snapped out of her thoughts  
to hear Dean shout. She looked up to see a large creature with a long tongue and a small girl with a horn. "What the hell is that thing!" he pointed at the creature from the ground.

"That is so~~ rude!" the girl shouted at him, "Quina isn't a thing!"

"No worry. Me more concerned about food. You got any food?" it asked them.

"Wh-wh-wha-!" Dean spluttered.

"What are you?" the Doctor asked.

Angie smiled, "Heya! I'm Angie!"

The two looked at her, "Hi, I'm Eiko, this is Quina," the little girl introduced.

"Hello, you got any food?" Quina asked.

"Donna can you conjure up some food?" Donna stared at her a moment before remembering that was one of her new mage powers, she conjured up some high level bread and handed it to Angie who in turn handed it to Quina along with the bag of pork rinds. "Wha~~~!" Quina shouted gleefully, "How you do that!? Can you make frog!?"

"Nope, sorry 'bout that," Angie said.

"Too bad..." she took a bite of the bread, "Yummy! But with strange aftertaste."

"I'm sure you'd like a crunchy frog, I know a good recipe." Everyone but Quina nearly gagged.

"Really!? What recipe?"

"Well I've never actually tried it but I hear its really good. You take a frog and you bread it then fry it."

"Really!? Sound yummy! I like you!"

"Thanks," she laughed.

"How you fry though?"

"I'm not exactly sure, I'm not a great cook," she shrugged, "But I'm sure you can find a fryer in the kitchen, someone to help you out somewhere around here, and you might be able to find a frog in the grotto."

"Thank you! I go make new recipe! But before I go, have this!" she said handing her an unopened blue gatorade, "Me find this, but not know what it is, I let you have it!" she said happily before running off.

"Thanks!" Angie smiled after her.

"Hey wait for me!" Eiko chased after her.

"Wha-what-?" Dean started.

"Final Fantasy 9. She's a Qu, all Qu's love frogs... Even live ones..." Everyone nearly gagged again. "I try not to think about that sort of thing..."

"Yeah thanks!" Dean said.

She shrugged. "I'd hate to think of what would happen if we encountered some Toxic Frogs and Touch Me's..." she said vaguely.

Cloud paled, "Good God..."

"That would not be good..." Clyde said.

"What do they do?" Donna asked.

"They use a spell or slap people to turn people into frogs like them," she said, "Anyways let's go," she said walking further into the library with the others behind her, freaked out and jumpy, all watching warily for any frogs.

"Its really quiet in here..." Luke said.

"Too quiet..." Tony said.

They all heard Pepper screech suddenly and turned, Tony and the others ready to attack, "Come on! You know you wanna check me out! I know you do!" Grabbing onto the collar of her blouse was a book with arms and legs. She tried to pull it off, as Tony came over and grabbed the book glaring at it, "You can check me out too! Wait you're turn! She'll have to return me before you can check me out!" he shut the book forcefully but heard it mumbling, "Come on! I'm an encyclopedia on cars! You know you wanna check me out!"

Angie shuddered involuntarily, "I've read that book before..."

"Yeah! I know you!" It mumbled, "You're the one that pretended to read me but was actually reading that fashion magazine!"

She blushed "I was not you little freak!" she said grabbing the book from Tony and throwing it like a frisbee onto the second floor.  
As it flew through the air it shouted "I know you actually read me before that! Oook!" it moaned as it hit a bookshelf and knocked down three rows of sleeping books all shouting in protest.

Dean whistled "Good throwing arm..."

She stood in embarrassed irritation, and Pepper giggled, "You remind me of Maria. She-..." she stopped and looked down sadly, Tony hugged her close as tears escaped them both. Captain America came over and put a hand on her shoulder too as he looked down. Angie lost her embarassment and looked at them sadly. After a few moments she said, "I-I'm fine... L-let's get going..."

"Right..." Donna said as they all started walking through the library.

"... If-if this is a time machine..." Pepper started.

"I'm sorry but, we can't go back on someone's personal timeline. It could create a paradox..." The Doctor said, "Trust me... I want to too. My whole planet was destroyed, I'm-me and Angie are the sole survivors..."

"I'm-I'm sorry..."

"Its alright..."

They walked a ways when they made it to a couch, three people in black robes were sitting down, one, with extremely red hair, kept looking at his hands, "Whoa~~~! Ichigo! Ichigo!"

"What Renji?"

"My hands are so huge! It's like they can touch anything~~~!" he said waving them about.

"Renji you've been saying that for the past 20 minutes!"

"But they're so big!"

"I don't care about your hands! I only care about how we got here!"

"Its like he's high..." the third person said. "I feel funny..."

"Sup?" Angie said.

Tony put his arm in front of her to stop her, "Stay back, they look like they're on drugs," he whispered.

"I doubt it," she told him.

Renji got up unsteadily and came over to her, "Looks like she can see us... Must have some high Reiatsu." he went over to the others, "But can they?" he waved his hand in front of Cloud's face, "I'm not sure, man..."

"I can see you."

"Whoa~~~!" Renji yelled in surprise jumping back, tumbling over the sofa, into Ichigo and then onto the ground after Ichigo pushed him.

"Get off me, Renji!"

"We can all see you," Cap scowled, "You three are so young and have such a long life to live why would you waste it on drugs?"

"I don't think they'd do drugs," Angie laughed.

"You know us?" the third person asked.

She looked at him, "Well actually I've never seen you before, but I know those two."

"Oh. Well I'm Kazuo!"

"How do you know me?" Renji asked, "I've never seen you in my life... Are you another soul reaper? Or a stalker?" he asked giving her a confused glare.

"Neither," she explained what was going on after they all introduced themselves.

"We're in a space ship?" Renji said. "Spirits I can understand... But aliens...?" he pondered.

"And I believe I know what's wrong with you three. Since you were pulled in your spirit form it's understandable that you aren't as stable as everyone else. You're bodies weren't around to stabilize the impact, and on top of that your spirit forms are forced to form your physical manifestation. But thankfully you're stabilizing as we speak and soon you will be back to your normal mental state," Angie explained.

"Wha~~~?" Renji asked.

Tony smirked "In English she means; your jet lag high from being brought here will probably dissipate in a few hours."

She smiled at him, "Exactly!" she laughed "Because of the Doctor I've been talking in technical terms lately. I haven't actually talked 'in English' much."

"Well who says we aren't actually speaking Gallifreyan?" the Doctor smirked.

"Touche!"

"Could you keep it down?" they all looked over to see a weathered book with an unreadable name hobbling over to them with a pen its hand which it was using as a cane, every step they heard a click as the tip popped in and out, making a trail of ink dots on the floor. It shook the pen at them, "Young 'ens! Always being so rowdy..." it grumbled walking over to the couch and staring up at Kazuo, "Would you be a kind young man and help me up?"

Kazuo raised an eyebrow but agreed and picked him up and set him down next to him. "Come! Sit. Sit. Let ol' Gramps tell you a story."  
They sat down on the couches, "Now let me tell you a story,"

Angie raised her hand, "How come I've never seen you in this library before? I remember all the books in this library."

"Ah! Now that my dear, is a long story, why don't you ask him about the Hidden Section," he pointed his cane at the Doctor.

Angie's eyes widened at the Doctor as the Doctor's face paled, "There's a Hidden Section!? Why!?"

"Be-because there are dangerous and secretive books in there!"

"And stories the young Doctor does not hold faith in..."

"Young!" Dean snickered.

"I'm older than the Doctor," Gramps said.

"Seriously!? How old?"

"Hmmm... Let's see... I can't even remember..."

"What are you titled!?" Angie asked excitedly.

"... I can't remember that either I'm afraid. But let me tell you that story..."

**A/N: Rewrite ^^ . Thanks for reading! Pls Rate&amp;Review ^^ :D**


	8. Story Time

Gramps started telling his story; some of which people had heard versions of, but then he spoke of the Ancients, "… Everyone in the clan had various superhuman abilities, but that is because they were chosen to help create life on all planets. These powers ranged from speaking to the dead, to teleportation, to cleansing the earth and its creatures... Soon the Ancients spread across all the worlds and dimensions helping to create life. Soon after all the worlds had been cultivated, new creatures appeared, but after a while they turned their back on peace, and turned to violence and war, when the Ancients tried to stop them they were cut down. Very few escaped, so few that most believe they never existed. But some still remain today, blending in with those around them, some even unaware of their own heritage."

"... Cetra..." Cloud said absently.

"Yes, Cetra," Gramps smiled.

Cloud looked up tearful, "My-my mom... She-she told us that story..."

Gramps nodded, "So you must be a descendant of the Cetra."

"What? I thought Aerith was the last Cetra?" Angie said confused, before realizing, "Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's alright..." Cloud said. "But... That story reminded me, that there were more Cetra in our village. At least three other families..."

Gramps smiled, "I'm glad many of you survived."

Tears slipped down his cheeks, "No... We didn't..."

Angie jumped up and hugged him stroking his back, "It's okay..."

"It seems we've all lost something..." The Doctor said sadly.

Gramps hopped down from his perch and walked towards Angie, "Let me see your wrist child."

"Huh?"

"Your wrist." She put her wrists in front of her, and he took the one with the bracelet in his hands. "Very old binding magic," he started to read it aloud,

"Estunem Cahfedrum Imunteh."

"What does that mean?" Donna asked.

"No power, no fear, the day to draw is here, while death looms near."

"Death!?" Pepper said, "She's only a child!"

Gramps smiled up at Angie as he pat her hand, "It looks like someone very dear to you has saved your life, or you would not be here today."

"I don't remember them..."

"You will when your heart returns to you," he said patting her hand, "You'll remember everything."

"My heart...?" she asked looking at him.

"Yes, they're holding it for you. Only a fraction of your heart remains," Gramps said.

"Kingdom Hearts..." Angie said, "It's just like Kingdom Hearts..."

Some of the others looked confused, "Her heart is her personality, her memories, everything that makes her, her. In other words... Her soul," Gramps said.

"... So the majority of her soul is gone and that bracelet is holding back her 'power'..." The Doctor said. "Can you take it off?"

"Unfortunately I cannot," he said, "Only the one very dear to her can. But since she has lost her memory discovering that person may be rather difficult... Doctor, why don't you tell her what you've learned of her. She needs to hear it, we're among friends."

He stared confused at the book for a moment before looking at Angie. Her face showed traces of anxiety and fear, he could tell she was trying to be brave. He nodded, walking over to her and kneeling in front of her petting her hair.

"There's someone else in my head!?" she spluttered.

"Rose..." Cloud thought for a moment, "That name sounds familiar..."

"Well you are both Cetra," Clyde said.

"True..."

"Not all Cetra know each other but they can sense when another is near. Just like Timelords," Gramps explained. "But just barely, if they're untrained."  
Angie noticed Renji was being awful quiet and looked over to him, she saw that he had passed out on the ground, drooling heavily on the floor, with his butt sticking in the air, she started laughing hysterically, making everyone look in that direction. "I was wondering how he could be so quiet..." Ichigo laughed.

"Ponies~!" he mumbled.

"If only Rukia, Ikkaku, Rangiku and Yumichika could see this!" Ichigo laughed hysterically.

"Chad and the others too!" Kazuo laughed, "Anyone got a camera for blackmail?"

The Doctor searched his pockets, "Aha! Found one!" he said handing it to Kazuo.

"Is this really right? The poor boy is tired..." Cap said.

"Trust me it is!" Ichigo laughed, "He's pulled several things like this on us!"

"Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Stop being a stick in the mud, Cap!" Tony laughed.

Cap sighed, as Gramps chuckled, "Young 'ens these days..." he started hobbling away.

"Wait! Gramps! Where are you going?" Angie asked.

"To take my afternoon nap," he smiled.

"Please don't go back to the Hidden Section. I want to read more sometime."

He smiled, "That's up to your guardian."

"Doctor?" she asked.

He nodded, "That's fine."

"Thank you! And thank you too, Gramps!" she said hugging the book.

"Oh! Be careful girl, you'll break my binding!" he chuckled.

"Sorry," she said withdrawing from the hug.

"It's alright. Now remember, ol' Gramps'll be here whenever you need him! Except when he's taking a nap..." he added sleepily. "Goodbye, everyone."

"Bye."


	9. The Library of No Returns

"We'd better start looking for the exit," Dean said, "We don't wanna be just sitting here when the next boss shows up."

"That's true," Cloud said as they all got up.

"Doctor?" Luke asked making everyone stop and look at him.

"Yea?"

"If its okay with you, I wanted to go look for mom and Sky."

"And Rani!" Clyde agreed.

"Its dangerous! The TARDIS is in complete chaos right now!"

"But they might be in trouble," Luke said.

"I'll accompany them," Captain America said.

"Me too!" They looked over to see Renji had woken up. "Where are we going?" he asked blearily.

"I wanna go with you guys," Kazuo said to the Doctor, "I love video games. They remind me of..." he trailed off, "Never mind..."

"I'll go with you guys too," Ichigo said looking at Kazuo concerned.

"The more the merrier!" the Doctor grinned, "But stay out of trouble, and absolutely no unnecessary risks! That goes for all of you!" He said pointing to  
all of them. "You got that?" They all nodded, and the parties separated.

As they walked through the enormous library, they passed books doing various odd things; sunbathing (with reading lamps), playing chess, making  
paper airplanes with printer paper, reading each other, but the one that was weirdest of all had yet to happen. They heard a weird 'whoop' sound  
before a book with its cover taken off, ran around the area shouting like a college kid on Spring break. "Cover yourself! Children's books are present!"  
another book shouted as it covered the eyes of "Reynald the Small Pink Unicorn".

"Woooo~~~!" it shouted as it started dancing wildly. After a few spins it fell to the ground asleep and another book, sighed rolled its eyes and took a tissue out of a box to cover him with.

"Wha-what book is that...?" Angie asked the Doctor shocked. Everyone else looked at him for explanation.

He stuttered for words, "A-a-a book on the fermentation of alcohol... L-let's move on..."

"Wait! Can we go so searching for this guys stash? I could use a drink," Dean said. Everyone shook their heads and moved on, "Aww! Come on!" They kept walking, "Man, you guys are worse than Sam!" He said trudging after them.

"S-so Kazuo, I wonder why you're not in Bleach...?" Angie said making conversation.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"Well if the 'Bleach' I've seen is not the exact world you came from. It must be an alternate universe to it."

"Alternate universes can wildly range in differences though. And there's no way of telling exactly how much the difference is either. Not anymore at least. My-our- people used to be able to control and understand all fragments of alternate universes. But I don't even think the High Gallifreyans knew about fictional universes and their alternate realities... Only the Cetra knew..." The Doctor glanced at Cloud as if determining if he was real or not "And until a few minutes ago I thought they were only a child's fairytale..."

"This must be heaven for you," Donna smiled.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Well, you've learned something new, the TARDIS has done something new, and to top it all off a race you thought didn't exist is standing right next to  
you!" she grinned.

"Yeah! It's an adventure! Something completely new and different from all the others!" Angie grinned happily.

He grinned back, "I guess you're right!"

"And thankfully this isn't even nearly as bad as the last adventure you got us into!" Donna grinned impishly.

"Oi! That wasn't my fault!" He laughed.

"We were thrown in a dungeon-!" Angie said.

"Ah, it wasn't that bad,"

"There were giant mutated rats-!" Donna said.

"So-?"

"They tried to have us for dinner!" Angie finished.

"Ah but we got out of there," The Doctor said as everyone stared at him.

"Not to mention the 'king of the sewer rats'."

The Doctor grimaced. "Its breath alone was almost enough to kill me...!" Donna gagged at the memory.

"That was a rather close one," He agreed.

"Especially since you dropped the sonic screwdriver into the water flooding our cell," Angie agreed.

"I was thrown against the wall!"

"I thought for sure we'd blow up along with the rats when you sonic-ed that barrel. What was in that anyways?"

"Definitely," Angie agreed.

"I believe it was a mixture of Gycophloric Acid, Emogenious Compounds, and arsotrophic radicion energy." Donna stopped and glared at him. "It was gasoline Donna. Gasoline from an out dated spaceship, most likely left there by their 'previous guests'."

"Although we wouldn't have gotten into that mess in the first place if you hadn't decided to accept the Queens offer of 'dinner'," Donna smirked.

"I was trying not to be rude! How was I supposed to know she was making us the meal!?"

"I did say something," Angie said. "That place made me ill..."

"I thought you were just afraid because of the culture shock."

"How could you not notice the feeling and stench of death? They all even seemed to flicker a bit. Like a holographic image projector. Only different..." She thought for a moment and shuddered. "They looked like demons." The two stopped abruptly and turned to look at her strangely, "... What?" she asked nervously.

"You sensed those things?" he asked.

"D-didn't you...?"

"I didn't see any of that... They all seemed so innocent..."

"They did," The Doctor agreed.

"But how...? How did you not see her evil?"

"How did you? Was it your 'powers'...?" The Doctor asked. "What do you see when you look at all of us? Describe every detail."

"Ummm... I-I don't th-think I should..." she said nervously.

"Its fine" the Doctor assured her.

"No, I mean I really-."

"Come on what's the harm?" he smiled.

She breathed in shakily, "... Okay..." She backed up to see everyone. "You-," she choked as she wrung her hands, "You all look a bit different... Um, its-its subtle, I mean... I don't really see anything with my eyes unless they're really evil... But I can read some things... They..." she looked down nervously.

"It's alright you can tell us."

"Doctor-," Cloud started.

She looked around nervously, "I don't-," she gulped, "I shouldn't..."

"Its fine," he assured her with a smile.

Cloud walked up to her and stood beside her, "You don't have to if you don't want to," he said gently.

"Thank you," She didn't want to... But the Doctor said it would be fine didn't he? She looked at him, he's the only one who's ever really been there for me... A tear slipped from her eye as she closed them, That I can remember...

She breathed in heavily, "D-Doctor... Y-you're really sad I can- I can see your pain, especially when you look at me..." He looked away. "Like there's-there's a h-hole in your heart..." Donna looked at them both sadly, and Angie quickly changed the subject, "D-Donna you're full of wonder, curiosity, and excitement but with a lot of hidden insecurity... D-Dean, your soul is kind of darkened with pain, sadness, and fear. Ichigo you're full of strength and hope, a strong loyalty and will, but fear as well. Tony... Y-you're curious, but also..." Tears came to her eyes. "Ex-extremely sad and depressed and you blame yourself a lot." She shot a quick glance to Pepper before looking down, "Pepper, y-you're trying to be strong for everyone, the glue, even though you're really sad too... Kazuo y-you're curious, excited, and you have a good sense of humor, b-but you're sad too... Cloud..."

"You don't have to tell me, if you-," he started. When he started to speak her head shot up to their scared and saddened faces before she ran away into the library. "Angie wait!" Cloud and the others called after her. She ran down the rows of books and kept running until she couldn't run anymore. She collapsed to the floor, hugging her knees as tears slipped down her cheeks. I shouldn't have done that... They'll hate me now... Why'd I have to reveal their insecurities and pain...? I could've just said I couldn't... she hugged her knees tighter, As soon as someone knows more about me they run away... I lied... I lied to all of them... It's not just one year I remember... It's two...

She felt something against her back and looked to see a small girl hugging her. "It's alright," she said petting her, "It'll all be okay. What's your name? I'm Luna."

"A-Angie..."

"... You remind me of my big sister..."

"I-I do? How do I remind you of her?" Angie asked hopefully.

Luna nodded, "... I lost her a while ago though..." she said looking away.

"I'm sorry... B-but I have amnesia, I don't know, I-I might be her..." Angie said sitting up.

Luna looked at her sadly, "... You don't really look like her..."

"Then how do I-?"

"Your heart..."

"M-my heart?"

"Your heart... It-it reminds me of her a little bit. I can sense peoples hearts..." She said hugging her knees ashamed.

"I can sense peoples hearts too..." Angie said hugging her knees.

"You can?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I'm-I don't like to tell people because then they hate me..."

"Me too... They threw rocks at us... My sister used to protect me though."

"She sounds like a good sister..."

"Her name was Emmie... Her and my big brother just disappeared one day..." she said as tears slipped down her face, Angie hugged her as they cried.

"I think I just ruined it with my friends..." Angie said. "I told them whats in their hearts..."

"I miss my family..."

"I'm sorry... I don't know why you were brought here... But its my fault... I created an inter-spacial paradox wormhole... It's my fault! If I hadn't-!"

"Its not your fault!"

"Yes it is. I'm sorry!"

"No, it's not... I lost them before I came here... And... I can hear your heart. Your heart screams to be whole, you want love, happiness, comfort,  
acceptance, home, family, friends and memories."

"How does my heart tell you its not my fault?"

"Because, I know you would never hurt people intentionally."

"... Thanks..."

"You're welcome..."

* * *

"Where do you think she went?" Donna asked.

"Why did you force her to do that!?" Cloud asked. "You could see she was uncomfortable with it!"

"Whoa! Calm down!" Donna said.

"But if he hadn't-!"

"He just wanted to know more about her! He didn't know she'd react this way!" Donna said.

"Maybe it is my fault..." the Doctor said.

"You know it's not Doctor. You just want to help her! We all do! Everyone here! Right?" she asked them.

They all nodded with various expressions. "We need to find her fast," Pepper said, "We don't know what might pop out next," she said worriedly, the  
others agreed and they set off in their search.

"Just like Maria..." Tony sighed, "Won't stop running off into danger!" When he realized what he said tears came to his eyes and his wife's too.

"Um..." Donna started, "I don't mean to pry, but... Maria's your daughter right?" Pepper nodded. "I heard that she disappeared a year ago at school... They never said how though..."

Tony's face contorted into a mixture of rage and pain, "My old business partner, Obadiah Stane," He spat out the name in disgust, "He drugged her, her boyfriend Matt tried to save her but... The last thing recorded on the video camera before it blew up was Matt trying to carry her to safety and Stane tripping him... They've both been missing since..."

"No leads?" Ichigo asked.

"None... None at all..." he cried.

Tears slipped from Kazuo's eyes, "What happened to you?" Donna asked.

"I-I can't..." Kazuo said.

"It's okay..." Ichigo said. "Take your time."

"... We should go look for her..." Dean said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah," The Doctor said, "I'm really worried."

Tony equipped his Iron Man suit, "JARVIS scan for life signs."

"Unlimited life signs popping up in this room."

"How about humanoid life signs JARVIS?"

"I was doing humanoid life signs, sir."

"Cut out the book people!"

"I did sir."

"What!?" He came to a stop next to the others.

"Did you find her?" The Doctor asked.

Tony told them what JARVIS said to receive panicked looks from the Doctor and Donna. "Vashta Nerada!?" Donna shrieked checking around for any shadows.

"River Song! Sexy! I need to talk to you immediately!" The Doctor shouted as he shook Donna until she shimmered into River Song. The people who hadn't seen this before jumped back in shock. "River! Please, please, please, please, please tell me there are no Vashta Nerada here!"

"Calm down sweetie. I know how it seems, but there are no Vashta Nerada in your library."

"Then...?"

"We didn't mean to freak you out, but we can't let you find them so easily, it would be cheating. So she changed up JARVIS' central panel."

"She what!? You can't just mess with my tech!" Tony said angrily.

"Relax, we gave the suit some upgrades," River said, "And the temporary disabilities will be removed when you leave here."

"I never asked for a change! Wait a minute disabilities!? What else did you disable!?"

"Calm down, okay," Pepper told him, "She's only trying to be nice and fair. And maybe the upgrades will even help us find Maria. This is a time machine." Tony's demeanor changed completely at the mention of his daughter's name. They looked to River who confirmed it with a smirk.

"Thank you."

"Will you help me find-?" Kazuo and Cloud started.

"You know I'm surprised no one even remembers the true nature of games," River interrupted, "People are supposed to have fun playing games,  
meeting new people, and creating lasting friendships. With an extreme sense of pride and satisfaction at the end," her smirk grew, "And sometimes... There's even the possibility of a huge reward for everyone." Everyone's eyes grew.

"River you don't mean-!" The Doctor started.

"Mean what?" she smirked devilishly, "I was just telling you lot what a real game is like..." She said before shimmering back into Donna, Donna looked around at all the eyes gaping at her, "What? Is Angie alright? What'd she say?"

"... I never got to ask..."

"What'd she say?"

"We need to get going immediately!" Tony said rushing off with the others behind him leaving Donna staring after.

"Oi! Spaceman! Tell me what she said!" She said running after them.

* * *

"We can't stay here Luna, it's not safe," Angie told the girl she was still hugging, "Luna?" She looked down to find her asleep. She smiled slightly and picked the girl up before continuing on.

* * *

"We've been searching forever!" Donna huffed "And no one even told me what she said!"

"She hinted that we all get our loved ones back if we beat the game," Cloud said.

Her eyes widened, "Our-our loved ones?" tears filled her eyes. "She-she-I thought we couldn't go back on people's timelines! It'd create a paradox! If someone were to live instead of-," she choked.

The Doctor hugged her, "I'm sorry Donna, you're right... We can't bring back the dead..."

"So-so that means-?" Cloud started.

"If that's truly what she's planned they have to be alive."

"So then... Mom and dad..." Cloud said looking down.

"They have to stay where they are... But I believe there are other rewards as well, maybe not as worthwhile but, knowing the TARDIS, she wants to  
make everyone as happy as possible..."

"... Maybe they're alive," Cloud whispered to himself hopefully.

They all looked around startled as the shelves started shaking erratically, "Wha-what's going on Doctor!?" Donna asked.

"Get down!" he shouted pushing Donna and Kazuo down to the floor as the shelf they were next to exploded sleeping books, who all groaned in pain as they hit the next shelf and toppled the rows of shelves like dominoes. The flurry ended with the groaning and moaning of sleeping books and papers that fell to the floor like feathers.

"What was that!?" Dean asked. The Doctor made a motion for silence, and for the first time that day the library was as silent as the dead.  
The Doctor stood up slowly looking around, he heard motion to his left, Donna was moving, "Sorry," she whispered when she saw him look at her.  
All was quiet again for a moment before they heard a low growl emanating from under a heap of papers. The Doctor walked closer as quietly as he could. "What are you doing!?" Donna hissed.

He turned to her and made another shushing motion, which made her roll her eyes. The Doctor felt around the stack gently as to not anger the creature. He found nothing and scowled, he swore this was where the growling had come from. He jumped back quickly as something extremely fast and white popped out at him. He stood facing the growling beast, "Wha-what!?"

It roared in his face leaving slobber, "A-a giant paper dinosaur!?" Dean said shocked.

"With real dinosaur breath..." the Doctor said disgusted.

"Its a T-Rexaur!" Tony said.

"I think you mean T-Rex..." Dean said.

"I meant what I said! That's a Final Fantasy 8 monster!"

"Great!" Cloud said, "If 8 is anything like my world this is gonna be tough to beat..."

"But its paper!" Donna shouted.

"Very observant Donna. But this is also a video game and it also slobbered on me... I think logic is overruled..." The Doctor said backing up slowly.

"That's not something I ever thought I'd hear you say, spaceman... But unfortunately I'm not comforted..."

"How do you beat this monster in the game!?" Pepper asked Tony.

He racked his brain "Uhm... uh... I-it's vulnerable to ice attacks!"

"I am so glad Angie made me a mage then!" Donna said as she summoned a water elemental and started attacking. Cloud equipped Shiva on himself and started attacking as well. After a minute the dinosaur roared angrily and burst into a flurry of papers.

"Well... That was quite easy..." The Doctor commented.

"Doctor!" Donna shouted.

"What?"

"Never say that!" she said pointing at the paper which was now reforming itself into a new shape.

The Paper formed into a whole piece; an overdue library slip which had four books on it under the Doctor's name. Everyone stared at the Doctor weirdly, "Twilight, The Time Traveler's Wife, a Horse's Guide to Sign Language, and Hubert's guide to Serenading Chickens!?" Tony and Dean laughed hysterically.

The Doctor's mouth opened and closed like a fish, "I-I-I..."

Donna shimmered into Sexy, "I'm very disappointed in you, Doctor! These library books were due three centuries ago and you've yet to return them!"

"Bu-bu-but! We're in a time machine! I can return them anytime I want!" he sputtered.

"That's cheating, Doctor! Do you think anyone else gets a lifetime to return library books!?"

"I'm a Timelord!"

"That doesn't mean you're exempt from library rules! Either pay the credits or return the books!" She said with her hands on her hips.

"That would be 410,625,000 credits! I can't pay that without cheating!"

"Then I suggest you return the books," she said darkly.

He gulped, "A-alright... I-I-I'll drop them off at the Rosavalv library a-as soon as the game is over..."

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "You better. Stealing me is one thing. But stealing library books is a completely different matter."

"A-alright..."

Sexy shimmered back into Donna, making the Doctor visibly relax. Tony snorted, "You really are married." Making his wife smack his arm and the

Doctor glare in reply. "I'm only joking, relax," he laughed.

"You're in trouble," she said crossing her arms and turning away.

"Aw! Come on!"

She turned back to him with a smirk, "Are you the only one who can joke now?"

The slip suddenly exploded in a flurry of confetti "Overdue Slip defeated by Cloud, Donna, and the Doctor. No loot received," The Doctor sighed in relief,  
"I'm serious Doctor." he jumped tensely.

"L-let's go!" The Doctor said as he quickly walked away.

"It's not like you can escape her!" Donna laughed as they rushed after him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! PLS R&amp;R! ^^**


	10. A Will Through Space and Time

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Marvel, Squareenix/soft, Supernatural, and Doctor Who already right?**

**A/N: I rewrote this chapter, hope you enjoy ^^ !**

"Thanks for helping me out, but you don't have to follow me."

"You may not realize this, but you're not fully healed yet," she said sarcastically.

"I told you I'm-ackk!" He collapsed to the ground clutching his chest.

She helped him up, "Like I said."

"I can't waste any more time! God only knows how long I've been in that hell hole!"

"I don't know why you need to hurry, but it's not worth killing yourself over!"

"Yes it is! Only I can-," he started before he collapsed into sleep.

"Boy, he reminds me of Ichigo! Neh, Yoruichii-san?" a stuffed animal asked the woman.

"Kon, I need you to look out for him."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I need to search the area."

"Alright, if that's what you need to do. Leave it to me!" He saluted her. She kicked off the ground into a shunpo and disappeared. He turned to the boy, seeing the bandages Yoruichii had wrapped around his torso, "You know, you're real lucky we were passin' by the precipice world weren't you kid? Because of me," He puffed up his chest, "And a little help from Yoruichii-san, you're still ali-oof!"

"Aww! He's so cute!" a girl said picking him up and hugging him.

"Oh! Are you okay, mate?" Another girl asked the boy.

"Let go of me! I can't breathe!" Kon shouted squirming out of her arms with a huff and landing in front of the boy in a defensive posture.

The girls jumped back in surprise, "Wha-what are you?" the older girl asked.

"I could ask you the same! Shinigami? Visord? Arancarr?" he narrowed his eyes.

"What are those Rani?" the younger girl asked.

"I don't know, I've never heard of them," To Kon she said, "What planet are they from?"

"You really don't know do you?" he relaxed slightly and sniffed at them, "You two are just regular humans aren't you?"

"Um, yeah..." Rani said confused.

"Do you know where we are or how we got here?"

"I know! We're in the TARDIS!" Sky said happily.

"The TARDIS!? Seriously!?" Rani said excitedly. "... Wait. How did we get here? Do you think Luke, Clyde, and Sarah Jane arrived here too?"

"I hope so."

"Me too. But more importantly is that boy alright?"

They all turned to the boy, "I don't really know... Yoruichii-san and I found him in the precipice world, half-dead, well more nearly an inch from death... He must have been in there an awful long time, he had aged into an old man, if he'd stayed there any longer he'd of turned into dust. When we got him out he reverse aged into this... But the side effects of being in the precipice world... Well anyways, we didn't even get to ask him how he got stuck in there, or even what his name is. We were transported to this place a minute or so before he woke up. And when he did he just took off saying he was looking for something, and then he collapsed," He sighed. "But what is this TARDIS?" They explained to him what it was, "A space ship!? Weird!"

"You said there was a Yoruichii here with you. Where'd they go?"

"She left to check the area. She told me to watch over him," He said proudly.

"We should be fine, the TARDIS is safe!" Rani said.

"No, Rani. Something's wrong," Sky said looking around.

"What's wrong Sky?"

"The TARDIS feels different somehow, something happened. And if we were brought here..."

"What else was...? That's not good. We need to find the Doctor and Sarah Jane!"

"But what about the boy?" Sky asked.

"We should take him with us."

"Hey, wait! I was assigned a duty!" Kon said.

"Come with us then!" Sky smiled as her and Rani slung the boy's arms over their shoulders and started walking away.

He chased after them and jumped on Sky's shoulder, "Well if this is how it's going to be, then I'll have to watch over you two as well!"

They walked down the hallway searching for anyone and found a door, they went inside to reveal a planetarium. A beautiful display of the universe was shown all around them, the stars above and beneath their feet sparkled in millions of colors like gemstones. "Whoa! This is amazing!" Kon said.

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

"But, I don't see anyone here..." Rani said.

"Rani! The exits gone!" Sky said, Rani turned to see another alignment of stars behind them but no door.

"Shoot!"

"What are we going to do!?"

"Don't panic Sky. This is still the TARDIS... No matter whats wrong with it... We just have to think; what would Sarah Jane or the Doctor do?"

"Use a sonic device? Or mom's wrist watch?"

"Yeah but we don't have either of those... Wait, duh! Mobiles!" They set the boy on the ground and she dug her mobile out of her pocket before calling Sarah Jane's number.

"Hello Rani? Are you alright!?"

"Oh thank goodness! Sarah Jane, I'm with Sky, she says we're in the TARDIS but I don't see the Doctor anywhere and somethings wrong!"

"I know I'm here too. I can't find Luke, Clyde, or the Doctor anywhere! Where are you?"

"We're in some sort of... Planetarium, I think... Listen we've got an injured boy here and we don't know how to help him."

"What happened?"

"I'm not really sure. He's unconscious."

"Well, stay right there, I'll try my best to get to you. It might take a while though, judging on how the TARDIS is behaving."

"Alright," They said their goodbyes and she hung up, "She's coming," she called Luke.

"Rani!?"

"Luke! Are you with Clyde? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, me and Clyde are just fine. Are you with mom and Sky?"

"How is she able to call us when we can't call her!?" She heard Clyde ask.

"I'm with Sky in the Planetarium, Sarah Jane's coming to us."

"Rani be careful, the TARDIS is really wack. The whole place has been changed into a video game because of Angie's laptop. It can get really dangerous. Me and Clyde got brainwashed by some Barbie dolls a-."

"Dude, don't tell her that!" she heard Clyde shout.

She laughed "Barbie dolls?"

"It can get even more dangerous! Be careful!"

The seriousness in Luke's voice made her sober, "Alright, I understand. We'll be careful."

"Good, we'll come to you."

"Alright," They said their goodbyes and she told Kon and Sky the details.

"Video game huh? That's even weirder..." Kon said. "Well, not to worry, ladies!" He puffed up his chest, "I'll protect you!"

They sat for what seemed a very long time. Kon paced back and forth rapidly, "Where's Yoruichii-san? She should be back by now..." he said plopping down.

"The TARDIS is huge Kon," Rani said.

"Still!" he said dropping down to lay on his back. He watched a shooting star in the distance. "Well, I suppose its not that bad... This place is beautiful..."

They looked up, "Yeah."

The three of them sat watching the boy and the stars for what seemed like hours, "Hello! Anyone there?" They heard someone call.

They jumped up, "Hello!" Rani called back.

"Hello! Where are you?"

"Over here!"

They saw two figures run towards them, when they got close enough they saw it was two young girls, one about Rani's age and one a bit younger than Sky. "Oh thank goodness! I thought we were gonna be lost forever!" The older girl said bending over breathless, when she looked down she saw the boy, and immediately ran to him, "Oh no! Seichii! Are you alright!?"

"You know him!?" Kon asked.

"What's wrong with him!? Where did you find him!?"

Kon told her the story, "By the way, my names Kon!"

"Kairi," she said.

"Eiko!" The younger girl chirped. Rani and Sky introduced themselves as well. "I can heal him," Eiko said, "Just give me a moment!" She pulled a flute out of her dress and began playing. Almost immediately a green light grew around her and transferred to Seichii, absorbing into his body. She did one more spell for good measure, and put away her flute.

A few seconds later his eyes fluttered open. He looked at Kairi dazedly and smiled, reaching his arm to touch her face, "Kara..."

Kairi put his arm down to his chest before it reached her, "No, Seichii. It's me Kairi."

"... Kairi...?" he looked around at their faces before his eyes widened, "Kara! Where's Kara!?" he shouted getting up, Kairi and the others pushed him back down immediately, with him struggling madly.

Kon jumped on his chest, "You need to rest buddy! You were in the precipice world a long time! You almost died!"

He stopped and his face paled, "A-a long time?" He turned to Kairi, "How long have we been missing!?"

"F-five months..." They saw the fight leave his body, before he grabbed his necklace and held it tightly. "S-Seichii? Where's Kara?"

She saw tears fall from his eyes, "Gone..." He choked out, "I-I failed her... It-its my fault! If-if I had been stronger... Faster... I could've-I could've-!" He covered his eyes with his arm as his body wracked with sobs, "Its all my fault...! Its all my fault...!"

She hugged him as tears slipped down her face, "No, its not your fault..."

"Yes, it is! I should have saved her!"

"What exactly happened?" Kairi asked.

"During the battle... We got separated from Sora and the others... It was a set up. An ambush... I heard her scream... She-she-!"

"Its-its alright..." Kairi choked out.

He swallowed hard "She was on the ground unconscious. Blood-," he swallowed, "Blood covered her temple... And standing over her..." he clenched his fists in anger, "That evil witch!"

"M-Malefi-!?" Her hands flew to her mouth to catch herself before she finished the name.

"She kidnapped her, and took her to the top of Hollow Bastion. I followed and saw them performing a ritual on her,"

"Why!? Doesn't she need all of us!?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know... I-I stopped the ritual and absorbed Kara's heart into myself before she could. Then I tried to destroy the magic she used to bind her with and I failed. I got knocked into a wall by something, and before I could recover she cast a spell on me and threw me into the darkness... That's all I remember until those two found me..."

"She's-does that mean she's-..."

"You can't give up that easily!" Sky said, "She could still be alive and need your help!"

"Sky..." Rani said.

"Come on! If you give up and she's still alive then she'll be lost forever!"

"She's right!" Rani said, "You can't give up now. She needs you."

Seichii clenched his hand around his necklace, "You're right. I can't give up on her!" He looked at his necklace, rubbing his thumb over the smooth wooden surface, "There's still so much I have to tell her..." He moved to get up.

"Not so fast!" Kon said poking his stuffed arm into Seichii's chest repeatedly, "You're still too weak! If you tried to save her now, you'd die! And then who'd come to her rescue, huh?" he asked crossing his arms.

"You're right... But I've wasted too much time already."

"It's not like we can go rush off and save her right now anyways," Eiko said, "We can't find the door..."


	11. Bunny Love

I am so lost... Yoruichii thought as she desperately searched for anything to get her out of this maze. There! She saw a door up ahead, she sped up and looked around upon entering the room. She sensed other Shinigami and used her shunpo to appear in front of them, "Long time no see," she smiled.

* * *

"This place..." She looked around before reaching into her pocket to reveal a glowing pulsating ball that fit into the palm of her hand, she grinned at it. "Finally! I can finally end this wild goose chase!"

* * *

"Entering level six, the sports field. New elements have joined the game."

"Just how many levels are there?" Dean asked.

"A good game has a lot of levels," Tony said.

"Great," Dean sighed.

Pepper stopped suddenly, "What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Its-its Bunny Bun buns...!"

"What!" he asked.

"He just hopped into the bushes! Come on!" She said running off.

"Hey wait!" Tony shouted as he and the others ran after her. They searched but couldn't find her. He cursed.

"Bunny Bun Buns?" Ichigo asked.

"Maria's old rabbit..." he said.

"What happened to it?" Donna asked.

"He died six years ago on her birthday..." he said as the memory brought tears to his eyes. "She was so upset..." he wiped his eyes.

"I'm so sorry!"

"L-let's go, we-we have to find Pepper..."

"But how can she be chasing a rabbit that died years ago?" Dean asked.

"Yeah you said the dead can't come back," Ichigo said.

"I-I don't know..." the Doctor admitted.

They went searching but found nothing, soon they heard a bunch of people through the trees. They came through to find a group of people playing football. "Nagisa! Daichi!" Kazuo called running up to them as Ichigo called the names of his sisters and did the same.

"Nii-san!" Nagisa and Daichi shouted as the game was paused.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah, where are we?" Nagisa asked as everyone gathered around them all except for the other team who was comprised of a group of Alliance children.

"Ichigo!"

"Yoruichii-san!" he looked to the others, "Urahara, Rangiku-san, Toshiro, Mizuiro, you're all here too?"

"Where are we?" The players explained everything. "That's a problem..." Yoruichii sighed, "I left Kon to watch over a kid we found in the precipice world a week ago. Now I can't find my way back..."

"A kid?" Ichigo asked.

"... Precipice world...?" the Doctor asked, "You don't mean the pathways that travel through the void!?"

She looked to him, "The very same. Only, it was one without a Cleaner. He was an old man when we found him, once we got him out he reverse aged into a kid about Ichigo's age. He was unconscious until we got here. Then he just woke up and tried to take off saying he was looking for something. He didn't get far though, he passed out... We never got to ask him anything... What I'm wondering is how he got trapped in there and why he was covered in battle wounds... Also, I can sense something familiar in him but its too muddled down to find out what it is."

"How is he alive!? He would've been incinerated into ash!"

"I don't know, he must be a pretty powerful kid."

"Wait. Without a Cleaner?" Ichigo asked.

"There are several pathways through the void and each one is different. Some have different defenses and some travel at different time rates. The ones without Cleaners and other defenses of that type are even more dangerous."

"How?"

"You age extremely rapidly. A Captain level Shinigami can last in there quite a long time but that'd be cutting it close, you'd be too weak to move. But anybody with a lower Reiatsu would have days, hours, maybe even minutes..."

"So this boy is at least a captain level Shinigami..." Toshiro said.

"I'm not sure if he's even a Shinigami," Yoruichii said, "I think I sensed Shinigami power in him but it was too scarce and muddled down for me to be sure."

"Oh? I think you might be losing your touch Yoruichii-san!" Urahara joked. She brought her fist down on his head, "Itai!"

"This is serious Kisuke!"

He rubbed his head, "So, this boy is pretty powerful... I wonder what he was looking for."

"I don't know, but if he's willing to die for it, it must be extremely important."

"Come on! Let's continue the game!" a boy on the opposing team called.

"We might as well," Cloud said, "We can't beat this level until we do."

Tony sighed, "I suppose you're right... I just hope Pepper's alright..."

"I'm sure she's fine," Donna assured him before the players joined the game of football.

* * *

Angie watched as Luna woke up slowly rubbing her eyes, "Emmie...?"

"No, sorry... It's me Angie..." She said sadly.

"... Oh... Where are we?" She asked looking around.

"The sports field."

"Sports field?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "We have a ton of fields here! From games all over time and space! Have you ever heard of Blitzball? Its amazing!"

"From Final Fantasy 10?"

"Yeah! In about 1200 years from now its a real sport in this world! And two decades after that its an official Olympic sport!"

"Thats cool!" she said happily, "Emmie and her friends would love that! One time me and Emmie went over to Sarah Jane, Luke and Sky's house and played-!"

"Wait, you know Sarah Jane, Luke and Sky?"

"You know Sarah Jane?"

"Yeah, and Rani and Clyde on Bannerman Road, Ealing London?"

"Yeah! You know them?" Luna asked.

"They're friends of mine!"

"Really!? That's so cool! They're friends of ours too!"

"I just saw Luke and Clyde a while ago," Angie said.

"They're here!"

"Yeah!"

"Can we look for them?"

"Alright."

"Thanks!" Luna hugged her.

"You're welcome."

They both walked on a small path surrounded by trees and bushes, the sun bright overhead. They heard birds chirping, along with the crunching of leaves under their feet, as they talked. Through the trees Angie could barely make out a field far below them, she surmised the only way down was the path they walked.

She stopped when she heard a male voice, "How do we keep passing this bush when we're walking in a straight line!?"

"Do you think we're trapped in a spacial loop?"

"Probably... Who would be able to pull that off?"

"Hello?" Angie called.

"Someone's there! Finally! Hello!"

"Over here!"

Two identical boys walked through the bushes. "Finally! The loop has ended!" one said dramatically.

"We were only there for thirty minutes..." the other one said.

"Thirty minutes is enough to drive me insane!"

"I'm Billy, this is my twin Michael, " Billy said, a smirk on his face as he shook his head at his brother.

"Angie and Luna," Angie said.

"Do you know where we are?" Billy asked.

She told them. Michael perked up, "I love video games! This is the best day of my life!"

Angie laughed, "I felt exactly the same way!" she sobered once she remembered the gravity of the situation, "It could get dangerous though..."

Billy changed the subject, "... So a bunch of people from different fictional worlds are here?" He asked. "That's pretty strange..."

"Yeah, and even some of the Avengers too!" she grinned.

"What!? Which ones!?" They asked in unison.

"Uhm, Captain America and Iron Man."

"So dad's here too," Michael said.

"Your dad?"

"Our dad's Tony Stark."

"Should you really just be saying things like that?" Billy whispered to him, but they overheard.

"Your mom's here too then," Angie said.

"Mom!?"

"Yeah... I just saw them a little while ago in the library..." she said looking away.

"What happened? Did something happen to them?" Billy asked.

"No... Its just-its-its nothing..."

Luna started petting her back. "Did you do something to them?" Michael asked.

"No... Not-not really... I just-they probably all hate me now..." she said before turning to run, but Michael grabbed her arm. "I didn't hurt them! People just start to hate me once they know what I can do!"

"Wha-what can you do?" Billy asked.

"I don't want more people to hate me!" Suddenly her bracelet glowed a violent red and she collapsed to the ground unconscious, Michael slowing her fall.

"Hey! Are you alright!?" Michael asked, before checking her pulse.

"What happened to her!?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, but she's still alive."

"Do you think mom and dad are alright?" Billy asked.

"She said she didn't hurt them! Once people know what we can do they call us freaks and throw rocks at us!" she cried.

"Hey, we aren't going to do either of those. We aren't like that. We just want to know what happened. Is that alright?" Michael asked.

"... You promise?"

"Yeah."

"... We can read people's hearts... I wasn't there when she read theirs but... I know she wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally!"

"Read peoples hearts?" Billy asked.

She sniffled, "... Their emotions... Among other things..."

"Hey, it's alright," Michael pat her head. "See? We aren't mean people. And neither are mom and dad."

"... Thank you..."

* * *

He looked on at them through the bushes and grinned madly, "Perfect! Four birds with one stone."

"Remember the bargain. I'll help you get the brats and you give me the girls," a voice said from the darkness behind him.

"I know!" he growled in irritation. "But what about the rest of the bargain!?"

"We'll come to that after we complete the first half."

"I hope you're planning to share," A new voice said from the shadows, "After all; I'm the one who told you about the little gems..."

"Of course! You'll get your share. But let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Good! But of course I'm not worried. I have ways of insuring my share."

"Is that a threat?"

"Only if you take it as one," they said before vanishing.

"Insolent fool!"

The man smirked, "Now, here I thought you weren't a person to be trifled with."

"I'm not... I have ways of cheating death..." they said before vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

Pepper ran through the woods chasing the elusive white rabbit with brown spots on its ears and nose, barely conscious of her surroundings. All she could think about was her daughter and any chance she may get her back, when she tripped over a root and fell to the ground losing sight of it. She winced as she examined her ankle, obviously sprained. Her rational side suddenly reared its head at the foolishness of chasing a rabbit, who looked like her daughter's, through the forest. She looked around not recognizing the place at all. "Tony!" she called, "Tony! Where are you?" she huffed and sat up brushing herself off, "What have I gotten myself into?"

She tensed as she heard the nearby bushes shake, "Hello?" She visibly relaxed when she saw Bunny Bun Buns emerge from them. He came close to her and sniffed, then jumped towards the bushes again but stopped and looked at her as if telling her to follow. She stood up but quickly fell to her knees as her ankle gave way. She winced and rubbed her ankle as the rabbit hopped towards her and put a paw on it. She felt a strong warmth emanating from his paw and around her ankle, making the pain stop. The bunny then hopped toward the bush telling her to follow. She got up slowly finding the bunny had healed her, "How did you do that? What are you?"

He hopped into the bushes in reply and she followed. He led her around a bend, hopped across a creek, landing on conveniently placed rocks, across a basketball court and across another court which she did not know the identity of, and back into another forested area. "This place is huge!" She muttered, "Just how many different sports fields are here?" The bunny suddenly waved and disappeared into thin air, "Wha-! Wait! Where are you going!? Don't leave-!"

A scream ripped through the forest, her heart sped and her stomach turned as she recognized the voice, "Get off! Dad's gonna wipe the floor with you when he gets here!" Anger flared within her and she found herself running towards the danger.

She sped up as her eyes landed on her son, "Michael!"

"Mom! Help!" both her boys shouted for her.

She entered a clearing; seeing Angie unconscious on the ground, with a little girl crying and holding onto her, and her boys being held by Obadiah Stane in his robotic suit, sent her into a rage befitting a mother tiger. "Let them go Stane!" she ordered.

He grinned cruelly, "Pepper! Nice to see you! Where's Tony? He's going to miss the party!"

"I'm warning you!"

He laughed, "And just what are you going to-?" His face twisted into terror as he dropped the boys and screamed, running in the other direction, it would've actually been quite comical if she wasn't so worried about her babies.

Pepper ran to them and held them tight, "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah," Michael said.

"What just happened?" Billy asked.

She hugged them again quickly before checking on Angie, "Psychic scream. Come on we have to go!" Pepper told them. Michael quickly picked up Angie before they started rushing down the path.

"What are you wearing mom? What just happened?" He asked again.

"It's a World of Warcraft outfit. I used a priest attack."

"Wha-?"

"It's a video game, remember little brother?" Michael said.

Billy glared, "You don't have to say that. We're only seconds apart." His brother just grinned in return.

They heard a shout and suddenly Obadiah landed in front of them, "What the hell did you do to me!? Never mind! You won't be doing it again!"

Pepper stood in front of the children to shield them, everyone backing up slowly. "Pick on someone your own size you big bully!" A yellow streak came out of the bushes and started blasting him.

"Ah! Annoying little pest!"

"Pepper run!" She called as she blasted him in the face, dodging the lug ever so easily.

Pepper waved them past Stane as she kept herself between them, "Be careful, Wasp!"

"Is she gonna be okay?" Luna asked when the sound of the fight was a ways behind them.

"She'll be fine," Billy assured her, "She's a member of the Avengers!"

"A-alright..."

They saw a clearing ahead of them through the trees, "Get back here and fight like a man!" They heard Wasp call as the sound of Stane's footsteps grew louder.

"Keep running! I'll hold him off!" Pepper shouted to them.

"No, mom!" Billy grabbed her arm and dragged her along.

"Billy! Let go! I have to-!"

Darkness surrounded them instantly, along with a hurricane like force ripping through the air, tearing apart the landscape and creating a windstorm of, leaves, sticks, and other debris which seemed to add to the sickening turn of the earth. A deafening screech echoed through the area, "You're ruining everything!" As quickly as it came, it left, taking Stane with it.

"Wha-what just happened!?" Luna cried.

Pepper comforted her, "Shh, its alright. We're safe now."

"What was that mom?" Billy asked.

"I don't know," she admitted.

As soon as the world settled the birds chirped as if nothing was amiss and Angie opened her eyes slowly, "What's going on?"

"Angie!" Pepper said petting her hair, "Don't run off like that! We were all so worried about you!"

"Y-you were...?" she asked as Michael helped her stand. "Bu-but your faces. I-I read your hearts..."

She hugged her tightly, "None of us are upset with you," she said gently.

"R-really?" she choked.

"Really."

Angie hugged her back just as tight, "I want my mommy!"

Pepper calmed her, "Shh... It's okay."

"I wanna go home!" she sobbed.

"Shh... It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. We'll take you home soon. I promise."

"... But-but they're- we're the last ones! And wha-what if they never even wanted me in the first place...?" her voice broke.

Tears came to Pepper's eyes, "Everything's going to be alright, honey. I'm sure she loves you and wanted you very much," her voice broke. "It's okay..." Pepper rocked Angie as she drifted into sleep.

"Where's dad?"

"I got separated from him just a few minutes ago."

The boys looked relieved to hear he was near. "Strange fashion choice Pepper," Janet said looking over her armor, "Sort of medieval..." she contemplated, "You go to a renaissance fair or something?"

Pepper laughed, "It does look a little funny doesn't it?" She explained everything that had happened thus far.


	12. Damsel in Defense

He got up slowly testing his strength, "Where are you going?" Rani asked.

"I can't wait anymore. I have to go."

Kairi jumped up to stop him, "And what'll you do if you encounter her?"

He shifted nervously and looked away, "I'll think of something."

She sighed, "Fine. If you're going, then I'm going too. Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"Thanks Kairi."

"Don't forget about me!" Eiko jumped in front of them, "I wanna help too!"

"Same here!" Rani said.

"But mom told us to stay put," Sky said.

Rani smirked "Come on, when have we ever obeyed that order?"

Sky giggled, "That's true. I wanna help too!"

"Well, I guess I'll go too. Someone has to look after you kids," Kon said.

"Thanks everyone," Seichii smiled, "Let's go." They all set out into the vast expanse of the planetarium looking for anything to lead them out. Finally after searching for a long time they found a door. "Finally!" He said running up to it and taking one last look at the planetarium, "When I get Kara back, I'm going to show her this place. She loves the stars..." He exited the planetarium into the TARDIS hallways.

"I think we're lost," Janet commented.

"No, we just have to-," Angie stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked.

She motioned for silence, a few moments passed before her eyes widened and she shouted, "Run!" before taking off down the hill.

"From what?" Billy asked panicked as he saw Luna run after her.

They heard trees snapping up the hill from them and saw a yellow dot come into focus, "From that!" They all made a mad dash.

The yellow dot kept growing more defined and soon they heard a strange sound, like; Waka waka waka. "We're going to be swallowed by Pac Man!" Pepper shouted.

"Look out! There's a drop ahead!" Angie shouted. She panicked as she knew she couldn't slowdown in time so she ran faster, praying for her life. When she reached the edge of the cliff she closed her eyes tightly and kicked off. Spinning in the air and rolling, before coming to a dead stop when she hit something.

When she looked up she saw the Doctor, "Angie! Are you alright!?" he asked as he hugged her tightly. "I saw you fall from that cliff!"

She looked over to see she had survived a two story tall drop off with no damage, How in the world!? "Is she alright!?" Donna asked as her and the others ran over.

She broke out of her shock at surviving "Tony!" Angie called.

"What?"

"Pepper, Billy, Michael, Janet, and Luna are up there! They're in trouble!"

At the mention of their names he spurred into immediate action, equipping his Iron Man suit and rushing up there. He passed Janet carrying Luna down, "Tony! They're about to be bulldozed by Pac Man!"

"What!" he sped up faster and grabbed the three of them right before Pac Man opened his jaws and snapped. Tony landed them on the football field as Pac Man jumped from the cliff and landed with a stop in front of everyone. It blinked and opened its mouth with a "Waka waka waka!"

"Arcade! Classic Pac man!" Angie shouted. A light consumed the area and when it disappeared, she and the five other players stood in a small blue cell dressed as ghosts.

Donna shimmered into Sexy and told them the rules. It was the same rules for Pac Man only they had to win as the ghosts. "If you beat Pac Man three times you win. But if he beats you three times you lose."

"Q-question!" Angie raised her hand, "Can I upgrade us to Sonic the Hedgehog characters?"

"No, you already chose Pac Man." Sexy shimmered back into Donna, "She told me the rules."

"Good," the Doctor said, "You ready Donna?"

"Maybe?" she said nervously.

"Ready. Set. Go!" The voice said as the door opened on 'go' revealing a large blue and black hallway lit up like tron.

"Okay, run like h-!" Angie said as she moved towards the door. Tony grabbed her and held her back. "What are you doing! Let go!"

"Let someone else go first."

"I'll go first," Cloud volunteered. "But you keep her safe and out of the way, okay?"

"Was planning on it," He replied as Cloud ran out into the hallway.

"Hey! I'm not helpless!" she said angrily. Tony laughed slightly, "What!?"

"You're just like Maria..."

She settled down slightly. "We're all gonna have to go sooner or later," The Doctor said, "Come on, Donna! Allons-y!" he stopped and looked at Tony, "You keep her safe, you hear? I'm counting on you."

"What is with you guys!? I'm not defenseless and this is just a game!"

"We just don't want you to get hurt," Tony said.

"Why?"

"I thought 'friends didn't leave friends behind'," Dean joked.

"So you really, still wanna be my friend?"

"Yeah. We want to help you," Tony said. "I promise I'll help you get home." Tears came to his eyes, "I'd want someone to help my little girl get home to me...

Tears slipped out of her eyes and she hugged him, "Thank you- but Gallifrey is gone. Its just us now..." she said quietly.

"I'm off! Be careful you guys!" Dean said as he left.

"But what about the person who saved your life? They're your family, your home."

She hugged him tighter, "Thank you."

"Let's go, okay Sweetheart?" Tony said a moment later. She nodded and he picked her up and took off down the hallway, with the door closing behind them.

What is wrong with this thing!? She thought as she watched a group playing a football game from the bushes. Occasionally she saw people glance anxiously over near a cliff, but she saw nothing. She looked at the lifeless green orb in her hand and growled, You just told me it was here! She looked around, she was slightly panicked at not knowing where she was, but her training had taught her to shut such useless things as fear out. She breathed in, Like a stone, no fear, no fear, no fear...! She groaned as anxiety shook her making her collapse to the ground hugging her knees to her chest. She didn't like not knowing what was going on. Where is he!? Where could he be!? What happened to him!? A tear slipped down her face, What? A-a tear? Childish! she scoffed, Tears are a sign of weakness! Emotions should be shut down and destroyed! She thought as she hardened her heart, willing herself not to cry. After a few moments to collect herself, she got back up and resumed her mission. I'll find it without his help! He'd just slow me down anyway! She heard something behind her and turned startled.

Her hand swung to her weapon, "Relax, Kid. You know, I think I've got a good deal for you. I can get you what you want and in return you give me what I want."

She scoffed, "You don't know what I want."

"Oh, I think I do. There are a lot more people than just you after it. And I can guarantee you three things; Knowledge of where we are, your friend, and a return trip home, you, your friend, and your quarry no questions asked!"

She narrowed her eyes, "In exchange?"

"You bring it to me first."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well for your end of the bargain," he said.

"I can get all of those things myself."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive!"

"Fine then how 'bout I sweeten the pot a bit? You give me first dibs and... I show you where your family is."

She thought for a moment, no sign appearing on her face, only the lengthy silence. She then looked up and glared at him, "I don't need a 'family' the company's the only family I need!"

"Fine, then how about power?"

"What kind of power?" she asked slowly.

"What kind of power!? Whooo-boy. Any kind you want! Control over water, ability to raise ghouls to fight for you, manipulating peoples minds, et cetera, et cetera!"

"All of it."

"Whoa-what!? Not even I could handle all of that power! And I'm... Well, me! That would kill you instantly!"

"You can't really do it can you?" she goaded.

"Of course I can!"

"Right," she rolled her eyes "No deal."

He reigned in his temper, "Watch this!" he reached out his arm towards the ground and it cracked, revealing a hand clawing its way through the earth. She backed up fearfully and fell backwards. Where the ground cracked was now a rotting ghoul, she gagged at the smell emanating from the lifeless corpse. "Too much for you, eh?"

"O-of course not!" She stammered getting up quickly and acting as if her character never broke.

"Do we still have a deal then?"

"Yeah."

Tony and Angie were the only ones left in the game and were tied with Pac Man 2 - 2. "Do you think they're alright?" Angie asked worriedly.

"I'm sure they are," he shouted as he tried to out maneuver Pac Man, once again. Neither of them had any idea how many more of his Power Pellets were left.

The noise sounding that it was their turn to attack sounded and Iron Man sped into action going as fast as he could. Pac Man was still out maneuvering them well, forcing them left and right throughout the maze. He forced them to take another left onto a straight path, in front of him was a giant Power Pellet. "Keep going! We can make it!" Angie said.

"Are you crazy!?" Tony asked.

"Come on!" Angie said. Before he could stop her she jumped out of his grasp and into bird form flying straight after Pac Man.

"Angie wait!" he called.

Tony watched as Pac Man, Angie, and the Power Pellet all collided at the same time. "Angie!" he yelled, before a bright light overwhelmed everything.

When it dispersed the players were back on the sports field, all of their friends and the Shinigami started running towards them in relief, as a voice sounded, "Pac Man defeated by Angie."

"What were you thinking!?" Tony asked Angie making everyone stare.

"That if I lost, you could win!" she crossed her arms defiantly and glared.

They had a stare down for a moment before Pepper said, "It's okay, everyone's fine, don't worry!"

"Yeah, but if she keeps pulling rash moves like that she might get hurt!" Tony said.

"Yeah, but still! You still could've saved us if I lost!" He continued to glare, "I don't want to be treated like a damsel in distress! I can fight! I've gone through war! I've gone through hell! And that's before I met the Doctor too!" her hands flew up to her mouth. She was surprised she even said those things, had those things happened?

"Wh-what do you mean?" Donna asked.

"Um, n-nothing... I-I d-don't know!"

"I thought you said you couldn't remember much?" The Doctor questioned.

"I don't! Well, I do sort of but, that just shot out!" the words tumbled out of her mouth.

"What do you remember?" The Doctor asked before he could stop himself.

"I-I can't tell you..." she said as tears came to her eyes, and she started backing up.

Tony hugged her before she could run, and she burst into tears, "I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay... I'm not mad... I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Its-its just... I lost Maria and..." He choked. "You remind me so much of her, that I just..." he breathed in, "You don't have to say anything you don't want to."

"... Thank you..."

"Now what do we do?" Rangiku asked Yoruichii.

"About the boy?" Urahara asked.

"Of course! And what if there are more people in trouble than just him?"

"You've got a point there," Yoruichii said, "I guess we should split up and help out as many people as we can while the players work on clearing the game.

"Is that really such a good idea though?" Ichigo asked.

"No worries! I made a new invention for times such as these!" Urahara grinned cheerfully digging through his pockets.

"Can't we just use a Soul Butterfly?" Rangiku asked.

"It might not work in here. Better safe than sorry," Toshiro said.

Angie stopped crying and wiped her eyes, "Thanks," she hiccuped.

"Your welcome."

She looked over at the Shinigami, on a normal day she'd be extremely excited to see them but right now, she was just sleepy. "Anyone know where to get something to drink?" Karin asked wiping sweat from her forehead.

Angie remembered the Gatorade and dug in her bag, "Here you can have this."

"Thanks," she dug in her pocket and pulled out an orange, "Here, a fair trade," she smiled tossing it to her.

She put it in her bag and smiled with a thanks. "Doctor we're going to try and find anyone who needs help. We're all counting on you guys to finish the game," Yoruichii said.

He nodded, "I want you guys to stay put," Ichigo told his sisters, "Stay out of trouble."

"I'm gonna stay here with everyone just in case," Kazuo said. The others nodded and they all set off.


	13. Hope or Sorrow?

"This place can get pretty scary..." Luna muttered to Angie as she held onto the older girl's hand.

"Not usually," Angie smiled reassuringly, "Once we finish the game you'll see how awesome this place really is." Luna nodded shyly. Angie saw the Doctor look over at them periodically and remembered something. "Have you asked the Doctor to help find your sister?" She whispered to Luna.

She perked up, "Could he really help!?"

Angie smiled, "Doctor?"

"Yeah?" he asked as everyone turned to her.

"Luna wants to know if you could help find her sister Emmie?" she saw his face pale at the mention of Emmie's name. "Doctor? What's wrong?"

The Doctor stepped back, "I'm-I'm so sorry..."

"D-d-did she die!?" Luna cried.

"I... I don't know..." he choked, "But I've tried-," he cleared his throat, "I've tried looking..."

"Why didn't you ever tell me what happened to them?" Luna cried.

He opened his mouth but swallowed instead, he seemed to be holding back tears and couldn't speak. Donna noticed and walked over, kneeling in front of the small girl, "The Doctor, Sarah Jane, Emmie and all of her friends went to investigate a building because of a group of bad aliens who wanted to enslave the world. We all evacuated the humans from the building and tried to get rid of the aliens. While we were saving the world..." she paused for a moment and looked down, "There was an explosion... And part of the building collapsed on them... We looked and looked and looked for them, but we couldn't find any trace of them, none at all. The Doctor even used his sonic screwdriver, which should've been able to find them, but all he found was a weird spacial disturbance thingy that slowly dissipated."

The room was silent. Angie examined the Doctor, shame was plastered on his face. His gaze drifted to her absently and she read his heart, she shuddered and backed up as realization hit her full force.

"You'll find them," Pepper smiled reassuringly, "The TARDIS said that once we beat the game everyone will get a reward; their missing loved ones."

"Really!?" Janet asked.

"Maria and Matt will come back!?" The twins shouted in unison.

Angie stood silently, If I get my memory back... What will happen then...? He already wants to abandon me...

"Probably," Donna said.

Luna smiled and hugged Angie, "What are we waiting for! Let's beat this game then!" Luna looked up at her and the smile left her face. She hugged her, "It'll be okay..." she whispered.

"... I feel so empty inside..." Angie whispered absently.

"It'll be okay," Luna whispered back, "I'll stay with you."

They filed into a door at the end of the hall, into a bright room with a pool in the center. The pool was an inch deep on one side getting deeper and deeper as it spread across the room, they couldn't even tell how deep it was. "Entering level seven, the Pool. New elements have joined the game."

They could barely see three people at the deep end of the pool, and walked towards them, noticing strange ripples through the dark water along the way. "Does anyone else hear that noise?" Cloud asked.

Angie recognized it immediately as the theme from Jaws "Shark Attack!" Angie shouted backing away from the pool, everyone else backing up as well.

At the peak of the sound a wall of water splashed towards them all, when it settled three sharks, all twice the size of a man, laid on their bellies. They stared menacingly at them before grinning wildly, revealing multitudes of their razor sharp teeth. They suddenly jumped towards them, creating mass panic, reaching behind their backs in the process and throwing on top hats and canes, landing on their tail fins in front of them and bursting into song and dance like Michigan J Frog. Everyone stared oddly until Luna started giggling, prompting a shark to give her a wink. When they finished they bowed and jumped back into the water, leaving applause in their wake. "Aww! Come on Rowan! I'm hungry!" a woman struggled in a man's grasp. Everyone turned to see the three people had come to watch the show.

"Awesome show huh guys?" the third one laughed.

Cloud's eyes widened and he stepped forward in shock, "Z-Zack!?"

"Hey, Spikey! What's up?" Zack gave him a goofy grin.

"Z-Zack! But you're-!"

Zack sobered up, "Yeah, just wanted to see how you were doing. Up close, ya know."

"H-how!?"

"Well, I asked-," he stopped, "Um, well... Let's just say... I was allowed a short vacation. I can't stay for long," he said sadly.

"A-," he choked, "What about Aerith?"

"She's here too. So are the others," he smiled.

"I DON'T GET WHAT'S GOING ON AND I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY HUNGRY!" the woman yelled.

"Kya you just ate," Rowan said.

"But I'm still HUNGRY!" she whined.

Angie snapped out of her shock, "H-here, have this," she said digging in her bag and tossing her the orange.

"Thank you so much! I love you! You're my new best friend!" she said chomping into the orange, peel and all.

Rowan just sighed as Angie turned her attention back to Cloud and Zack. Tears welled in Cloud's eyes, "Please Zack, please tell me they're not..." he couldn't even finish.

"Your sisters?" Zack asked, Cloud nodded in reply, "No! Of course not! T hey're here but they're not... Well, you know..."

"They're here?" Cloud asked perking up.

"Yeah."

"What did you mean 'the others'?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah and what's with your cryptic conversation?" Janet asked.

"Um... I can't exactly tell you... Spoilers, ya know?" he laughed nervously.

"You were let out of the Lifestream...?" Angie asked.

"What's the Lifestream?" Dean asked.

"The river of life that circles our planet, bringing life to the world and everything in it.'" Angie quoted.

"Wait what?" Dean asked.

"In Final Fantasy VII Zack died..." Tony said.

"You mean he's a ghost!" Pepper asked.

Zack sighed, "More or less."

"So when you said 'the others' you meant others like you," Tony said.

"Yeah," he sighed again.

"D-does that means our loved ones are...?" Pepper couldn't finish.

"I-I've already said too much," he said turning and walking away, "I'd better go."

"Wait Zack!" Angie called, he stopped but didn't turn, "You're a hero, you saved Cloud, Tifa, and a ton of other people's lives and heroes never die!"

He smiled, "Thanks kid that means a lot. Say hi to everyone for me, you'll see me around! Take care!"

"Thanks Zack," Cloud smiled, "You're a great friend!"

"You too, buddy!" Zack whirled around with a grin and a salute before vanishing.

"D-do you think...?" Pepper choked.

Her boys hugged her and they all cried. The others looked crestfallen as well, Angie and Donna hugged Luna as she cried, "I-I'm sorry..." Cloud said.

Tony smiled sadly at him, "We're happy for you, don't worry about it..."

"... But still..." he looked down.

"Why's everyone so sad?" Kya asked.

"Kya," Rowan scolded.

"It's alright," Janet said wiping away some tears, "We just... We're all missing people... We thought we were going to get them back."

"You too huh?" Rowan sighed sadly.

"Who are you missing?" Donna asked.

"Our friends, we lost them in a battle," he said, Kya looked down sadly.

"I miss them," she sniffled. "Nell always used to give me her food!" she wailed.

"Food means a lot to her, it means they were really close," Rowan added.

"Maybe... Maybe they're all still alive," Billy said hopefully.

"Yeah!" Angie forced a smile, "Never give up hope!"

"Yeah," Luna said wiping her eyes, "Jesus told me I'd get them back one day! I'm gonna believe that!" she smiled.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"Why the hell did you stop me!?" He cried.

"You were making a fool out of yourself!" she snapped.

"I almost had them!"

"You're underestimating all of them! No wonder you always fail!"

"I never fail!"

"Oh really? Then tell me this; why do you need my power? You know, the one you didn't even use?"

He growled, "Don't make me..."

"Make you what? Think rationally for once? You do this my way and I can guarantee we'll have what we seek, but if you continue to defy me you'll reap the consequences." He stayed silent, making her smirk, "Good."

"So what do you think the boss is here?" Angie asked dipping her feet into the pool, Luna and Janet joining her.

"Hopefully a funny one like those sharks," Luna smiled.

"That was pretty funny," Janet laughed.

"Angie!" Angie turned to see Kya, hug her, "Thanks for the food!" she purred nuzzling her.

"Uh, you're welcome," Angie laughed.

"I found this," she said reaching into her back pocket, revealing a small ornately decorated mirror, "You can have it."

"Thanks," Angie said taking it from her hands. She dazedly stared at the ripples of color emanating from the center of the mirror, they lazily drifted a few inches from the rim and into the air.

"Is something wrong with it?" Kya asked confused.

"No... It's just... I think I've seen this before..." She said absently. She looked deep into the mirror, watching the surface ripple into a deep blueish green light, and suddenly it felt as if it sucked her in.


	14. The World of Dreams

She blinked and saw darkness Where am I...? She wondered dazedly.

Hey who's there? A voice called out from the darkness.

A bright light suddenly flashed and illuminated the area, Angie stood on a white pillar as in Kingdom Hearts, but the design was off, a fifth of the pillar showed a strange starry design she couldn't quite make out but a large crack interrupted it. The other section was a strange design of fiery hearts surrounding a girl about her age with flame red hair, sitting on Ifrit's shoulder. She looked up to see that same girl in front of her. "Who are you? Is this-?" she looked around amazed, "Is this my heart?"

"Yea, I'm Rose!" She smiled, "It's good to officially meet you!"

"Hi... So that part over there," she said pointing to the starry mural, "That's mine...?"

"Yea..." they both walked over to it, "If I didn't join our hearts when I did..."

"There's barely anything left..."

"Just one memory of the past, right?" Rose asked.

"You've looked!?" Angie blushed.

"No, I can just feel it there. I didn't want to pry."

"Oh... Sorry..."

"No, it's alright," Rose said.

"Why are you with Ifrit?"

"Cetra can summon Eidolons. Ifrit's my main Eidolon."

"Really? That's cool! I wish I could summon."

"Maybe you can."

Angie shook her head, "I don't think I'm that important."

A deep hearty laugh echoed throughout the area, before a short old woman with a beak like nose appeared before them, "Who-!? Who are you!?" Rose asked surprised.

"'That important'!" she chuckled, "Everyone's important, without a single one of us the balance would tip, but you, you especially!"

"Who are you?"

"Aw, excuse me, my name is Une. We've met before. But of course you wouldn't remember that."

"Une... Une's Mirror!" Angie said surprised.

Une chuckled, "Yes, it's my mirror. Well it used to be anyway. Now it travels around, hand to hand going to the person who needs it most."

"What does it really do?" Rose asked.

"Takes them into their heart, or as others would say, The World of Dreams."

"World of Dreams?"

"Your heart holds everything. Who you are, who you want to become, your power, your imagination, your potential, but most importantly the creator. And since every living thing is connected to the creator, all our dreams and destinies are one. Sure they may seem different, but they all play a purpose for the same goal. My destiny is to be the Guardian of the World of Dreams."

"Does that mean you're here to restore my heart!?" Angie asked excitedly.

She shook her head, "Sorry, child. Things aren't that easy." Angie looked down sadly. "You'll get your heart back very soon though, the universes are weaving together to reunite the fragments of your heart. Slowly, little by little, everything shall return."

"Is this why your here? To tell us that?" Rose asked.

"One reason yes. Angie," she turned to her, "You were given a very special, powerful, and, oh so important, destiny. Greater than you could ever hope to believe. And Rose, you're going to be a part of it."

"What is it?" Angie asked.

"You have to figure that one out. But you have to remember three things; One, you're never alone. We're all connected in our hearts; our friends, our family, even people we haven't met consciously. We're all together, even the people who wish us ill, are connected to us. Two, never give up hope, light will always find a way to win. And three, everyone has a reason for being the way they are. People can be bad, good, or a mix of both, it all depends on the things life gave them and what drives them. To put it simply; bullies aren't born, they're made... Forgive them and save them."

"Who is the creator exactly?" Angie asked.

She chuckled, "The one who created us all. They have many names in many worlds, and can even be portrayed by a male or female. Elune, Minerva, Aslan, Yahweh, Jesus, and many, many more..."

"But the Doctor says there is no god...?"

"Like many the Doctor is so appalled by the atrocities in this world, that he thinks there is no loving creator or a creator at all for that matter."

"Then why are there atrocities...?"

"To teach us to love one another and help us to learn and grow." The girls didn't know what to say to that. Une smiled, "Well I'd better be going. Remember what I said."

"Wait!" Rose said.

Une turned, "Yes, Rose?"

"What happens to me, when her heart is restored? I mean I know you said I was a part of this but..."

"You'll be restored to your normal self," Une said before walking off of the pillar and disappearing into the darkness beyond.

"Nice, to meet you Rose," Angie smiled, "And thanks for saving my life."

"Your welcome!" She grinned hugging her. As she did darkness spread about them again.

Angie blinked, she was staring at the mirror again. "Angie? Are you alright?" Janet asked.

Angie blinked, "... This is Une's Mirror."

The Doctor seemed to overhear their conversation, "Une's Mirror!" he asked walking over, with the others behind him, "How do you know that?"

She looked up at him seemingly snapping back into reality, "I can see the magic radiate off the surface, and when I looked deeper I was sent to the World of Dreams and talked to Une herself..."

The Doctor sputtered in shock, "Une's mirror is supposed to be a myth! A fairy tale! A nursery rhyme!"

"You know, this is ironic. I'm surprised that after all that's happened so far you're still surprised," Donna smirked.

"B-but!"

"Can I see?" Cloud asked.

"Sure," she said handing it over.

"I can see it too," he said looking at its smooth yet water-like surface, "But, I couldn't while you held it, only when I had it in my hands."

"I didn't see any magic," Kya said.

"Nothing's happening though..."

"Oh..." Angie said.

"My grandma used to talk to us about Une's Mirror, she said that the mirror traveled from person to person and only the people who the mirror chose could see inside. After they saw inside they had to pass it to the next hands because the mirror has to continue to travel. And once they saw inside, it would never show them again," Cloud said.

"Who do I give it to then?"

"You'll know when you see them."


	15. Flames of Darkness to Devour All

No one had found the boy Yoruichii spoke of yet. Toshiro wondered if they even would be able to, with the current situation. He suddenly felt a very strong and malevolent presence up ahead, he got as close as he could without being seen and hid. He saw someone wringing their hands and pacing through a darkly lit area, "Things could get pretty messy if those guys don't hurry up," he spoke anxiously to himself, "Any second those guys could find out and my plan could be ruined!" He combed his hands through his hair, "If I could just do this myself I wouldn't have much of a problem! It'd be easy!" He cursed, "Stupid, stupid! Swearing on the River Styx was one of the worst-!" his head snapped in Toshiro's direction, "Who's there!?" Toshiro remained silent and hidden, but lowered his Reiatsu, he knew who this man was, and he definitely wasn't going to pick a fight with him. Suddenly a large turtle walked out from behind a pillar near Toshiro. Where did that thing come from? He thought confused. It suddenly made a sound that would make girls squeal over its cuteness before falling on its back making those noises. The man's eyes twitched "... Turtle...?" he looked around, "This place is just crazy..." he muttered before bursting into flames and disappearing.

Toshiro sighed in relief, got out of his hiding place, and picked up the turtle, "Thanks for covering me." The turtle squealed happily like he understood what he was saying and was glad to help. Toshiro's heart and face softened at this cute creature and he decided to pet the turtle, "You're really cute." The turtle seemed like it liked him and his attention, making Toshiro smile. He decided it was time to move on and left with his new friend tucked safely under his arm.

His breathing was heavy and labored from all the walking, "Maybe we should rest a moment Seichii," Kairi said.

"... A-alright..." He sighed and leaned against a wall clutching his chest.

"Are you alright?" Rani asked.

He looked up at the girls and knew he couldn't lie, "... My chest feels like its on fire..."

"You really should rest!" Rani said, "You're not healed completely yet!"

"I can't," he looked to them with his pleading eyes.

"Must be some girl," Kon sighed.

"Yeah," he grinned in remembrance making his face light up and his dimples show, "She's amazing!" He blushed when he saw Kairi smirking at him.

"Is there any way you could cast another healing spell on him?" Kon asked.

"There are some things I can't heal with my magic, we just have to wait and let it heal over time," Eiko explained.

"Hmm... I wonder if Orihime nee-san's here, her magic can completely reverse any damage on someone."

"Why didn't you ask her sooner?" Sky asked.

"We were headin' outta town at the time and couldn't go back."

"Oh..."

"We need to move on," Seichii said.

"No way buddy! More rest!" Kon said as he tried to stop Seichii from walking but failing ultimately.

"Seichii..." Kairi started.

"Come on! Don't you wanna see her again?" he asked rushing off as quickly as he could so no one could stop him.

"You know its not that..." Kairi sighed as her and the others ran after.

Angie and a few others were still enjoying soaking their feet in the pool, when Janet started gasping for air, "Janet!" Angie shouted she looked around and others were doing the same, then collapsing to the floor with the veins in their foreheads popping out. The only ones not affected were Angie, the Doctor, and Cloud. "What's going on Doctor?" Angie asked as she saw the Doctor go to everyone and check their vitals.

"I'm not sure! Some sort of paralysis..."

"Well this is surprising." They looked to see Obadiah, maliciously glaring at them. Tony, Pepper, and the others who knew him grunted in fear. "Good to see you Tony, Pepper."

"Who are you?" Angie asked backing up instinctively with Cloud stepping between the intruder and his friends.

"Obadiah. One of Tony's old friends," he smiled cruelly.

"What'd you do to them?" The Doctor asked.

"Just a neural inhibitor I developed a while back, it won't last very long unfortunately. Thankfully though, I was lucky enough to get something to deal with you three," he said snapping his fingers, summoning a darkness that developed around them and forming hideous creatures which they tried to fight off.

She lost sight of Cloud as a horde of them attacked him, "Cloud!" Next was the Doctor who cried out in pain as she saw him fall to the ground. "Daddy!" she screamed in terror as she ran to him with tears pouring down her face. "No! No! Not again! Please!"

Obadiah grabbed her arm before she could even turn, pulling her towards him as she struggled in his grasp before twisting her around and forcing chloroform to her mouth, "Be a good girl and go to sleep!" he growled angrily. Instinctively she held her breath and slammed her elbow into his gut knocking the air from his lungs, before forcing her fingers in a downward thrust on the hollow of his neck and using her remaining strength to crawl away. She blinked blearily trying to remain conscious, as she heard Obadiah stirring and looked over at him. She watched him move to get up and then stumble as the earth shook, the two staring in shock and horror as the ground split with a resounding crack, producing steam, boiling water, and lava that spewed vehemently, followed by a terrible growl echoing from deep within. Tremors shook the place violently as a massive beast climbed the walls of the pit, roaring with terrifying ferocity. Obadiah quaked in terror, causing him to lose his balance and fall on his rear, before crawling away backwards, his eyes transfixed on the gaping chasm. A heart-stopping roar sounded as a flaming beast leapt from the pit and landed in front of him. The beast brought his head inches from his and growled menacingly, making a dark spot form on Stane's pants as he whimpered. "Ifrit," Angie shook afraid. Her gut clenched as she saw him, fear rolling around inside of her. The beast looked at her over his shoulder and growled, it said something she couldn't quite understand as blood roared in her ears. From the moment of Ifrit's presence her life darkened more and more. His intense heat caused every cell in her body to boil and burst, asphyxiating her slowly. Seeing Ifrit turn his attention back to Stane was the last thing she saw before slipping away.

He cried out, clutching his chest as he fell to his knees, Kara!? He heard her screaming in pain in his heart, somethings wrong! She's hurt! So much pain! Tears streamed down his face, my little cuddle bear... "Seichii! What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

Sweat formed on his brow as he breathed heavily, "Kara!" He breathed, "Its-its so hot! I can't breathe!"

"What!? What about Kara!?"

Eiko's eyes widened, "Ifrit's been summoned!"

"What?" Rani asked.

"Ifrit the lord of fire was summoned from his pit!" she panicked, "Only he wasn't summoned under normal means! A summoner is dying!"

"Kara!" he screamed as he jumped up in panic, before stumbling in the direction he felt her heart from. Shocking the others as he suddenly got a burst of speed before disappearing into thin air, "S-Seichii!" Kairi called out worriedly, "Seichii!"

"What happened to him?" Rani asked.

"He was going so fast he disappeared!" Sky said amazed.

"He used shunpo!" Kon said.

"Kara's in trouble! We have to hurry!" Kairi said.

She breathed in quickly as she felt a rush of powerful Reiatsu coarse through the air around her, "T-that's!" she stammered, "So- powerful!" Yoruichii asked the others if they felt the same.

"It feels similar to Ryugen Jakka," Urahara mused.

"You don't think-!?" Ichigo asked.

"There is no way that's Ryugen Jakka," Toshiro said, "But he's right, its similar, they feel almost as equally powerful and similar in form."

"What should we do?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, Toshiro, you two should try to head over there," Yoruichii said. They agreed. "Everyone else should continue searching, but be on standby just in case, and be on your guard. We don't know what's here, there could be something even more powerful than Head Captain Yamamoto."


End file.
